<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing is Different than Healing - /FGoD Drabbles/ by Glamour4000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835850">Fixing is Different than Healing - /FGoD Drabbles/</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamour4000/pseuds/Glamour4000'>Glamour4000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Errorsans - Freeform, FGoD, FiaDD, HWHBB - Freeform, Multi, Truth, forceddestroyer, forcedgodofdestruction, reactions, truthvslies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamour4000/pseuds/Glamour4000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of scenarios that haven't been written yet that I have in my head. All short stories will reference from which book and author they are from. Nothing is mine except the scenarios. Oh and all scenarios are not really connected to each other. Sure some come from the same books but that doesn't they are related in timely events.</p><p>Phew- now that is over and done with let's get to it.</p><p>ENJOY!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts">Harrish6</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Center Someone finds clarity in REALIZATION.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(HWHBB - old version owned by Harrish6)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>“Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.” - Steve Maraboli</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Core looked pissed. Ink had missed half of everything she just said, didn’t he? Now that she thought about it, from Ink’s reaction, he twisted her words into what he wanted them to be. All because of his stupid denial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"....You are idiots!" Core hissed, dark eyes turning into a glare. "Now I know the reason why the whole Multiverse is going to hell!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know the reason!" Ink hurriedly went up to Core while Dream clutched his scarf, a bad feeling building up in his SOUL. "Please, how do we fix this! Is there a new destroyer or-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's because of your stupidity!" Core cut off Ink harshly making Ink flinch back. "Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink opened his mouth, only for Dream to step up and speak before he could. "No, we don't." Dream admitted, making Ink close his mouth. "That's why we came to you, hoping you knew something, anything."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Core searched their faces for a moment before sighing, closing her eyes as if in pain. "I.....I don't know the whole story or reason for it, the Charas and Error are very closed-lipped about everything...Probably afraid that if someone found out then they would try something stupid like you all did..." Core slowly opened her eyes, frowning as she looked to the white ground. "Error is needed in the Multiverse."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Needed?!" Dream gasped in shock while Ink jolted. "What do you mean needed?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's just it, I don't know the reason why he is needed. Just that he is fundamentally a part of the Multiverse's Code. Even if I am a part of the main Codes, I can't make sense of everything nor do they tell everything. It doesn't help that Error is a glitch, a literal error in the Codes. So I can't make much sense of it all even if I wanted to, it changes too much for me." Core's head snapped up, making Ink and Dream take a step back. "That's why everything is going to hell! Take away Error, his Codes in the Multiverse no matter if it is a glitch, is taking away a part of the foundation to the whole Multiverse! Without him here, for whatever reason the Multiverse may need him for, it is making the Multiverse fall apart! It's your fault this is happening!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!" Dream screamed back while Ink vomited a rainbow, tainting the white with its colors. "T-That can't be true! All he is a negative force! Bent on destruction! If we didn't get rid of him he would have fought to kill off everything!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That doesn't matter in the end, not to the Codes!" Core countered back harshly. "All that matters is that Error is just as important as Ink in the Codes, in the very foundation and laws that build and make the whole Multiverse!" Core took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "While I have no idea why or the reason for it, it doesn't change facts. Like the fact of the matter is that without Error, the whole Multiverse is doomed. We have already seen the start, AU's are destroying themselves because of what is going on in the Codes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she relived the memory, she remembered a very important detail that she herself pointed out. Then that gave her an idea. She didn’t know enough, the codes and collapsing AUs were proof of that, but if she wanted to know. All she had to do is ask the people that did know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘...I don't know the whole story or reason for it, the Charas and Error are very closed-lipped about everything….’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Charas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though with her set of eyes and ears alone could miss something, so she decided to summon up some people who had some experience with AU codes. She opened a portal to ScienceTale and UnderTale, the original ones. Out of them stepped four figures. Science!Frisk, Science!Gaster, UT!Gaster, and UT!Alphys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you summon us Core?” Periment, Science!Frisk, asked, placing her hands in her lab coat’s pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going on a mission for answers.” Core stated and that was enough to get all four of them to straighten their postures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-to where?” Alphys couldn’t help but ask as she has never really been out of her AU for obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Reapertale. We are going to talk to Vita to see if she’s been in touch with any of the Charas.” This put a shock on all four of their faces. The Charas were dangerous whether they were in genocide runs or not, so going after them without a judge, or really a sans was pretty dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Vita? And why are we looking for the Charas?” Lab, Science!Gaster, weary of the predicament they were going to put themselves in, asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause the Charas know why the Multiverse is REALLY falling apart, and I refuse to be put in the dark any longer.” Core said as she opened up a portal to Reapertale. Though as she and her companions walked through, she sensed the atmosphere shift then it usually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all felt that right?” Periment asked as her posture shifted in a defensive one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My children. What brings you to my garden?” A figure stepped out of the shadows. Every step they took greenery and vegetation grew from the ground. Beautiful flower hid the figure’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Core. These are my companions. It’s nice to meet you.” Core said, trying to look reassuring. ‘Though you didn’t have to make a scene, as enchanting as it is, we know how powerful you are. Though Core, later, will take that back as some interesting information be smacked in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vita, on the other hand, was debating a few factors. She wanted to throw them out of her garden before they found out the other Toriels and Charas were here, but that would look suspicious. Catching the eye socket of death, which was the last thing she wanted. She thought about telling Core the truth about what was going on at the moment because what did she have to lose? The Multiverse was going to end no matter what they did, why not let people know the truth. The other thought was, what happened to the Charas if they were found here? Things would not go well for them, and Vita was NEVER going to let that happen. Vita had finally made her decision and swiftly wrapped the newcomers in vines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wha- Vita! What are you doing?!” Core screamed, struggling with the others to get out the grip of the vine fiend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know very well who you are.” Vita said two the most likely unwelcomed newcomers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Wing Ding, UT!Gaster, asked as he was worried they were in for something horrifying. They were in an AU full of Gods no less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we.” Vita clarified as figures came out of the darkness of the AU’s ruins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how?” Core questioned as she recognized all of them. They were all AU Toriels or at least ones in her place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, explain what you are doing here.” Vita demanded, as these just so happened to be interrupting a very, very important funeral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We come to ask some questions about our investigation.” Core complied to the Goddess’ demand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What investigation?” Vita pressed on as the information exchanged was not clear to either party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The collapsing of the Multiverse,” Core continued, “Now your turn, how are you and your counterparts aware of … anything?” Core interrogated, she and her companions still trapped in vines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the God of Life, I have some sway over the codes. You and Ink were too busy to know this because you were caught up in your hero act, but Error noticed. Even though it was against the codes, he allowed me to do it. He allowed me to change the code so that we could remember the resets. We remember everything.” The last statement was more a growl, as she looked back at the five within her hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you let us go? We aren’t going to hurt any of you.” Core promised as she didn’t want to anger the Goddess even more than they have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? So you can alert the Sanses? To tell Ink so he can change the codes back to normal? What gives you the right to ask for freedom when you’ve interrupted our funeral!?” Vita countered the monochrome child. The others behind her glaring and growling in agreement to what she had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose funeral?” Choking as she was afraid of the worst. Vita and the others stilled for a moment almost in thought, deep thought until they jerked their attention back on the unwanted guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Error’s.” Vita admitted to the five as she hung her head, staring at the ground. The five stilled, their SOULs freezing as if they knew they were about to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I a-am so s-sorry. I-I give my d-deepest respects.” Her words shocked many who heard. A Frisk respects the Destroyer. The Destroyer, … was unheard of. If it was from a sans, they would all be laughing. But no, it was from a monochrome, little girl who has never had an AU of her own, tried to help others in any way she could or thought was right. To add lemon to the paper cut, Core’s face and reaction, despite her eyes resembling the VOID, looked genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I just want to do the next right thing. Please, trust me.” Vita and the other Toriels, despite their own doubts, could not say no to a child. Vita had only one more question to ask as she released the five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will Ink know of the encounter?” Core looked more serious than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink will stay as oblivious as he is stupid. No one should trust him right now, nor will I trust him.” And at that point, almost every Chara who was hiding came out into the open. While Core’s companions began to panic, Core could only smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We hit the jackpot.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second. So what you are saying is that Error is the protector of the Multiverse? He was the one saving us from destruction?” Blurting out the question that was following through mind, Periment descended into despair. The thought ‘we tried to kill our own savior’ wasn’t the surprises that they were out to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now do you understand why we were so discreet about this information? If anyone knew they would just call us liars as they would always do.” Chaos explained, a lot of other Charas sniffing and snarling in the background. Vita had looked at Core’s lifeless body, seeing as she refused to give anyone a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you did. Error was everything that made you feel like a normal kid again.” Core stated almost as if she was trying to reassure herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had more love than LOVE in him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave us dolls that he made!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He played with us when no one else would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He understood us more than any of us could know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was OUR duncle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statements and relishing memories filled the room. Bittersweet emotions exploded in the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May Error be in a better place now. Finally free from his torture.” Vita said closing her eyes and bowing her head. Others did as well as if they were saying a prayer. Core did as well, respecting Error in his new and original light he was always meant to have. He was their protector, their savior. To all of them, there was nothing else he could be. Core decided not to tell the others that Error was still alive, it would be too much for them to handle. Core glanced at her companions, their clipboard scribbled with vast amounts of information they’ve gathered while being there. Hopefully enough to have proof of everything they just heard, not that she didn’t believe it already. If it was for those like Ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“INK!” Swap yelled as he approached the artistic skeleton of the recent encounter with the Dark Sanses. Thankfully it was rather quick, but that was even unsettling. Ink himself has never seen the Dark Sanses so … violent. Though Ink knew even that word was an understatement. Because of the sudden attack from Nightmare’s gang, a meeting was in order. It had only been a few days after the attack, and a second attack was the least of their worries. AUs have been collapsing all over the Multiverse. It was only recently that one of the originals turned to dust before their very eyes. After that, none of his copies could be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though to Ink, that wasn’t the weirdest part. Pangs in his SOUL still hurt, but there was something different about them that he wasn’t sure if he noticed before. After the pain subsided, his SOUL felt lighter. As if a weight was lifted off his chest, giving him the power to breath clear air. It was so satisfying and relaxing. Even if Ink would deny it, deep down he wanted it to happen again. Though this sensation only lasted every few minutes before fading back into stuffy air. It bamboozled Ink, so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink was having one of those moments during the meeting with the originals until Swap came bursting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swap?” Edge and a few others glanced at Stretch who looked shocked and worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, what are you doing here?” Stretch asked, but Swap glanced at him. Showing an emotionless face before focusing back on Ink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Swap?” Dream asked as he was standing near where Ink was seated at the table. He had been carefully watching Ink as he could Ink’s pain turn into relaxation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Core! She figured something out about Error! She believes it has something to do with the sudden collapse of AUs!” Blue stated, in almost urgency. Ink got onto his feet and dashed to the door to exit the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dream. Thank you, Swap!” Brushing past Swap, he and Dream were going to go see the Monochrome frisk in the omega timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Creator and the Guardian of Positivity left, the meeting dispersed. People going back to their AUs to recover, make comments about their current situation, some even asking questions. But there were four that had a particular task at hand. Their sirius’ were on the bubbly, Swap royal guard, Swap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three Sans and a Papyrus. One was dressed in a blue hoodie, sports shorts with white stripes down the sides, and pink slippers. The one sitting next to him had the same outfit, just in a red color scheme, badass shoes, and spiky fur on the brim of his hood. The other was sitting across the table, he was just like the others only the fur on the brim of his hood was fluffier, had star-blue slippers, and had a color scheme of blue and goldish-yellow. The Papyrus, on the other hand, had an orange hoodie, greenish-grey sports shorts, and shoes with untied shoelaces. Classic, Edge, Outer, and Stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Swap!” Classic shouted trying to get the attention of his swapped self, “Come over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all noted the hesitation of Swap’s movements. Swap, on the other hand, was holding up his facade. After a few moments, Swap was right in front of them. Looking paler than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, how did you get here?” ‘Without me being alerted?’ That last part went unsaid but the look on Swap’s face said he knew it was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was asked by Periment to tell Ink about something they found out about the collapsing of AUs,” Swap stated, factually giving a strained smile to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Periment is workin’ with Core on what?” Edge grumbled as he didn’t understand how this was related to the Destroyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think what Edge was trying to ask is, what did they find?” Classic asked, noticing the slight glare through the strained smile from Swap. How did he not notice it before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I told you, chances of you believe it …, you just wouldn’t,” Swap growled, the others barely hearing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, I thought I told you not to leave the house for any reason if I am out of the world.” Stretch pressed on, Swap went silent. Almost like he wasn’t breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that when we can trust each other, again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Core was staring at the codes as her companions looking back and forth from the code to their information. Science!Frisk, Science!Gaster, Undertale!Gaster, and Undertale!Alphys were standing in front of the codes just like Core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaos was right…” Periment, Science!Frisk, gazed in awe and horror realizing what this meant. “Even if we brought Error back, locking him up would do nothing but slow the collapse of AUs. He would need to destroy for the Multiverse to be stable again.” Her gaze turned into a glare as if a hardened realization struck her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They knew!” (Ex)Periment slammed her clipboard of notes onto the glossy white floor of the omega timeline. The sudden noise made the others jump, except Core who looked at her questionably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew what?” Core couldn’t help but ask as her objective now was to calm down Periment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think? The Charas, the dark sanses, Swap, ERROR!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. The other tech-obsessed figures froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess the only question now is, did Ink know?” Lab, Science!Gaster, recovering faster at the new information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of c-course he d-didn’t!?” Alphys looked startled and disgusted that he would even suggest that. Her emotions were flaring until she met Core’s unreadable face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink d-didn’t know, r-right Core?” Core was unresponsive, she looked at the white ground with guilt. Error had told Ink on many occasions, but Ink-no everyone refused to believe him. Where do you think “don’t listen to a word he says, Error is a liar and is evil” came from? Everyone had known this, ever since they first asked Error why he destroyed. Yet every time they would never believe him. This brought Core to think.‘Was ever lying in the first place? Did he ever lie at all?’ Then one question struck her like a train. One that she couldn’t help but say out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If everything we thought about Error was wrong, then who was Error?” Core mumbled out, though in the Omega timeline it was like she was yelling it out loud. The others stilled at the question. Alphys took that as a no to her question which made her shake all the more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Ink DID know about this. This just makes everything better, doesn’t it?” The others looked at Periment shocked and annoyed. Give her looks like ‘You are not helping.’ Periment, on the other hand, looked back at the codes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error has told Ink on multiple different fronts but Ink always thought he was lying. Even Swap said Error was destroying for the good of the Multiverse after he was kidnapped but we ultimately thought Error brainwashed him.” Core explained to the other scientists, who now understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did everything go so wrong?” Core asked to mostly no one, while she ran her hands through her monochrome hair, a sign of stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should not be wondering about that, right now we should be focusing on how much time we have to find Error before the whole multiverse starts collapsing at a fast rate.” Wing Ding, Undertale!Gaster, stated noticing Core’s stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got an idea,” Periment said as the others turned to her, “I told Swap to tell Ink that we found something about the reason the Multiverse was collapsing. I have also guessed that the device Sans-Sic and I have been working on for many months now can help us locate Error if we get enough magic he has left behind. The other part is that we need to find the exact amount of space the multiverse as a whole can hold up to with all the AUs in it. That should be a combination of circuit data formulas and, assuming the Multiverse is a circle, finding the area of a circle. That will take time. Not only that but we have to make sure that people don’t start killing each other, like how Nightmare’s gang has. We should also make sure that we are alert for crumbling AUs as I think we should send survivors here in the omega timeline. I suggest that the omega timeline is the center of this plan. Is everyone agreed?” Periment glared at the others, DETERMINATION overflowing from her small body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Periment, you do know what you are asking us, right?” Wing Ding asked her, weary, and weakness highlighting his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I am sorry but … we have no choice. Just like Error didn’t.” Periment said, her voice was soft and sad. Her words struck them all, knowing it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let me deal with the crumbling AU survivors as well as Nightmare’s gang, Ink, and the council.” Core said sternly as she too looked DETERMINED. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphys and I will work on the calculations for how much time we have left to get Error back.” Wing Ding said as he and Alphys gave the others bittersweet smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will help in the construct and making of the device project that Periment and Sci have been working on.” Lab stated, unsure if they would even finish it on time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that is left to do is find enough of Error’s magic. I will do that.” She looked at her companions one last time before she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck guys. Let hope some higher being is on our side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destiny could help but be intrigued. They, his torturers, we’re going to go looking for their child. Seeing what they have done wrong to him, they couldn’t help but wonder where that would take them. Destiny was conflicted about whether to stop this or let it go. Destiny was not merciless or non-forgiving but she didn’t think their child was ready to meet some dangerous faces again. In the end, Destiny chose to let it go, these certain few didn’t hurt Error directly but were merely scared of him, but now they were downright guilty and were trying anything to get rid of it. Destiny soon went back to watching over Error in the other multiverse. Giggling as so many things were going their way, they knew Error was going to be healed in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Periment, Lab, Wing Ding, and Alphys left to start working on their plan. Core stayed back to reason with Ink when he arrived. To tell him everything, or at least everything that she wanted him to know and was capable of comprehending. Knowing from the last time they talked, it didn't seem to go well. Core didn't know if she could even trust Ink after what he had done. Though this was a delicate situation. Everything about Error was now like walking on burning hot coles. Though after what has happened and the pulverizing new information she now had proof for, she now had to face the possibility that made her so conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they even worthy of even seeing Error again, let alone having him protect them again? Core so desperately wanted to say yes to this yes or no question but …. She was lost in her thoughts again, unknown to her, an Inky portal forming behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her doubt was eating away at her hope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here!!</p><p>This is only an edit, no update yet sorry. Though I still can't believe over 80 of you have read this. It gets me excited.</p><p>Anyway, this scenario takes place in the Unstable Multiverse (or what I like to call it Unstableverse). Core comes to the realization that she doesn't know anything about Error, and it becomes her mission to find out who Error is and why she didn't know. She continues to drag four other people into this, tech nerds if you ask me. There are a bunch of reactions I cover but I really focus on Core.</p><p>And that's really the beginning of this scenario so like I said not much for a beginning.</p><p>- G4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Realization (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After succumbing to her doubt, Core has made a dangerous choice that could ruin her own redemption towards Error. </p><p>Why did she get this poor girl involved?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(HWHBB - old version by harrish6)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>“Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.” - Steve Maraboli</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raging heartbeats and panting messes ran so fast that the halls became blurs. The two renegades held each other’s hands, as if afraid of separation or really why they would be separated. Thundering footsteps raced after them, like cops and robbers if it took place in the Dark Ages. In which if you did get caught, you were executed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh! Let go of Aida!” One of the two girls who were running looked at the other fear washing over them as they both heard the people behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, you have to let me go. If we don’t, your cover will be blown. Are you even-” The girl with fear pleaded with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, if you dare let go of my hand, I swear, you’ll have something worse to worry about then getting caught by Ink.” The other seethed to the one trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we have to do is make it to the save point at the back of the facility and we will be home free. Chara you won’t have to hurt anyone.” Frisk whispered to Chara, as they dashed down the hallways, in a much softer tone. Chara gave her a worried look before gripping onto her hand tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We signed up for this. This is the mission, do it for the mission.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turn after turn, the two girls ran holding onto each other. Never looking back, afraid they stumble at what they see. Though out of the two girls, one was more worried about the other than getting caught. Why? Well, that was because of the meaning behind Core’s words during the mission briefing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This mission is to be covert. You will not engage in any form of combat is that understood?” The three girls standing at attention responded to Periment’s order. “Yes, ma’am!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And please be safe. Between all of us, there is a bigger mission at play here, a bigger plan. It is vital that you succeed. We may not all have been created equally, but we live to show our importance.” Core turned around from the debriefing board and looked at all of them.“Whether that is to stand up or to step </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>down</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she was stimulated to think more, the emphasis on stepping down seemed a bit strange. Especially since what they are doing is standing up to the Creator. But why think of stepping down? To be discreet? To hide? Why down? Two many questions at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Frisk seemed to have lost herself as she found Chara leading the way when she went back to focusing on the mission. So much for ‘it is vital you succeed’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara, to her viewpoint, couldn’t at all but think about the mission. She hated how everything from this place, from this mission, reminded her of her pre-load. Pre-load is the scientific word of one’s past or backstory in their reality of resets. Chara did not have a nice one. How could she? She was experimented on, even if she comes from a nice AU called Medictale. Every AU was a cloud with a silver lining. Chara was focusing on the mission, but there is always the part where you are taking focusing too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” The girls halted to the view in front of them. Sans, their sans, was standing in front of them. Sirius aflame. “Let. Her. Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice Job Medic! Now we can finally know what the Charas have been up to.” Ink came running up from behind them along with a few other sanses and papyrus’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest to you, Laeh, that you let our friend go.” Chara, or more notably known in this case as Laeh, was </span>
  <span>about to let go when she saw the burning glare from the girl beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Frisk,... not right now…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laeh gulped as her mental stability began to crumble. She had to think, she had to think, she had to think. Her mind began to cloud as the memories were coming back to her. The needles, the syringes, the tubes, the glass, the rooms, the … side effects. Her surroundings were becoming blurry and dark. The pristine hallways turned rotten and decayed. The people were replaced with shadows and incomprehensible figures. Then one started to approach her, she felt her hand let go of something. She turned to what she was holding and felt her blood run cold. There she saw a monster she knew all too well, he was the doctor that … operated her. His hand went to snatch her hand, but she swiftly reacted by pulling away. She took a few steps back before she hit the walls, and if she didn’t know any better she thought they would crumble. It wasn’t until a sharp pain in her hand made the hallucination fade. There was a graze from, no doubt a sharp bone. She turned to Medic who had his sirius still ablaze. She turned back to Frisk who, shocked her, wore a face of absolute horror instead of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice of you to follow our request, Laeh.” Ink chimed in the most annoying way, almost being smug about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk couldn’t help but notice as their efforts were going down the drain. They couldn’t afford to get caught, but Core made it clear she didn’t want anyone dying. Well, at least more than what has happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaos looked at her tracking pad, confused as to why the beacon trackers on the screen stopped. Chaos sighed seeing as the two weren’t too far away, went ahead to go retrieve them. She halted right before she turned the corner, she sensed many other presences in the next hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So they got caught … that changes things. Can’t afford that, not when we are so close.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaos peeked into the next hall, and her SOUL froze. The two were cornered. Chaos had no choice but to tell Periment and Core. She pressed a button on her head set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mayday to EX and CENTER, do you receive me?” Chaos found it weird to use the code names instead of their actual names but Ink was here. No one would allow him to know of their plans, not when their central variable is, at the moment, at stake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is CENTER. We receive you JAGER. What is the problem?” The electric tone voice replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Project G.R.E.E.N. is in jeopardy, what should we do?” The line went silent, or rather dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is EX, CENTER will arrive shortly at the rondevu point for extraction. Your new objective is preventing Project G.R.E.E.N.’s demise.”That clearly sounded like Periment, and the vocabulary and authority matched it too. “Understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Project GREEN?” Chaos whipped her head behind her to see Reaper, Classic, Edge, and Outer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been listening?” Chaos growled at the skeletons, who only wore smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so important about the information your friends down the hall stole that could put Project GREEN in ‘jeopardy’?” The voice sounded like Classic, someone Chaos was SO lucky to meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind your own business.” Chaos retorted, stalling as she knew Periment was hearing all of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is our business when it involves justice.” Reaper glared at the girl from his own AU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, you have no jurisdiction here, because you already failed.” Chaos said as the wall to her right erupted, sending many people back from the shock way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are a go for extraction.” EX’s voice sounded out through the headset to Chaos who was one of the people that weren’t affected by the blast. Chaos dashed to the girls, jumping over limp bodies. She went to Aida first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CENTER is waiting at the rondevu point, I’ll take care of MINT.” It was short, but Aida got the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MINT. MINT… Laeh! Can you hear me?” Laeh wasn’t that lucky, she was affected by the blast. She wasn’t limp but she wasn’t really … conscious either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-...yes.” And that was all Chaos needed. Laeh was heavied into Chaos’ arms and she ran to the rondevu point where she saw Core and Aida waiting for them both. The second Laeh and Chaos entered the monochrome bubble, light flashed and they were at the central system operation base, or what it is rather known as the CSOB.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That was too close.’ Chaos though to herself as the mission could have gone horribly bad. She looked over to Laeh who was being CHECKED by Core to make sure she was okay. ‘Yeah, too close.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Periment rushed up to the four along with Bandage, original Medictale!Frisk, and Mec, original Medictale!Chara. Periment and Mec rushed to Laeh’s side, both being types of doctors in a sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core, we need to talk.” Bandage interrupted whatever was going on between the three girls hovering over Laeh. Bandage was becoming apparent to the significance of that mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now Bandage.” That was the wrong response on Core’s part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Not right now’!? Are you insane! Core, you risked this whole operation for one measly mission!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t that ‘measly’ now was it!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was so important!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone went silent, well almost everyone. Laeh was still groaning in the background, not fully conscious of what was happening. Bandage looked at her Chara’s copy and couldn’t see why she was important to the operation. One person. Why was she so special?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bandage, I explain everything. Just not right now.” Laeh was lifted into Core’s arms as she carried her to the med bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Laeh, just stay in your bed.” The pleading Frisk asked as Laeh walked down the halls. She refused to let herself be taken advantage of in such a vulnerable state. She wouldn't let herself give in to false safety of a medical room. Not when she new that sadistic, twisted smile would be on that dumb flower’s face, the same flower that holds the remians of the manipulating goat kid that left her for dead. The monster that showed her mercy. The same monster that told her his dream of becoming an aspiring doctor someday, to save monster lives. The same monster that she trusted and befriended. The same monster she offered to help save monster lives, but was only betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let her go, she needs some fresh air.” A nurse told the pleading Frisk, trying to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What she needs is to go back to her bed!” Another nuse countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs to be free rather than confined!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This girl has been diagnosed to suffer from ADHD, PTSD, and OCD! She doesn't need to be running around! What happens if she has an urge tendency!? Or a panic attack!? What if she loses awareness of her surroundings!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point Laeh was even doubting herself because of what the nurse said. Sure the experiments Asriel did on her gave her side effects and made her suffer from OCD. But OCD only gave her the unwanted urges to kill. That’s probably what was freaking out the nurse. She remembered the origin of suffering from ADHD, how could she not? After Asriel diagnosed her for OCD, he kept an electric collar on her. Giving her painful electric shocks whenever she showed signs of urges, though the shocks didn’t kill her but it was enough to take a permanent toll. To top everything off, she acquired PTSD from the geneciode runs she went on because of her OCD killing urges. Every bad thing that happened to her all led back to the experiments that Asriel operated on her. She would never forgive him for that, but she felt so tired of being angry. So tired of trying to fix everything when she couldn’t but succumb to what the experiments made her become. Looking ahead as she realized she was falling under a panic attack again and the hall seemed like they were growing longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I gotta get out of this building.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Laeh made it to the hospital’s outside garden, it actually looked quite beautiful. She noticed there were other people here but that didn’t matter to her all she knew was that she had fresh air to breathe. She walked over to one of the sycamore trees in the garden and decided to lean against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What’s your name?” Laeh whipped towards the sound of the voice, body on defence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah there! What kind of personal hell have you been through?” Laeh relaxed slightly at the other's humour. She got a good look at the other. They were wearing a lime and cream-colored striped shirt, red-brown pants, and shoes. They had peach skin and brown hair, rosy cheeks, beautiful ruby red eyes, and a gentle smile. A blush dusted Laeh’s freckled cheeks, face showing embarrassment as she recognised the person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Laeh.” Laeh answered her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh, it's nice to meet you. Even if you look like me, my name is Chara.” Chara, the original Undertale!Chara, was standing right infront of her. “Sorry for startling you, I just never thought I would see an alternate version of myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caught Laeh’s attention. “You’ve never been outside your own AU?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! This is my first time!” Laeh noted the fact that Chara acted more like a child than the multiverse rumors she was led to believe. It fascinated her, someone so infamous across the multiverse could be so approachable at first glance, or really first impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you at this hospital?” Laeh prod at her superior counterpart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, long story short, Frisk, my Frisk, found out some way, somehow about why I really do genocides and was so sorry for it. She wouldn’t stop asking me for forgiveness while I kept forgiving her everytime she asked. It was actually getting pretty annoying. She explained to me that she understood how the AUs and multiverse worked now. She told me everything was going to be okay, and even though I forgave her, I didn’t really trust her. Later she told me that she didn’t want me staying in our universe because of Sans, or I guess you know him by Classic? I felt the anger radiating off her as she spat his name. It's scary, I never really have seen Frisk angry at anyone but me. It was a new that I didn’t like. She teleported me here and told me I would be safe. I couldn’t believe she would do that for me. She even lied to Sans, or Classic, about knowing where I went. I swear, she became too overprotective and possessive way too fast. She’s left me here for about a month, checked on a weekly basis. I wonder what she is planning or really doing.” Chara sighed as she relived the memories and the recent events. Laeh looked at her in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here for a month!?” Chara glanced at Laeh and smirked. “Hey, it's not that bad. So what’s your excuse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laeh didn’t know how to answer. She looked around at the peaceful setting before she looked at Chara again. “Long story short? I failed on a mission because of my disorders, and they had to pull an extraction to get us out. I got caught in the explosion and fell into a paralysis and sustained severe first degree burns which got infected at the classified, unsanitary facility we infiltrated for intel. And I … I-I…. I SCREWED IT ALL UP!” Laeh buried her face in her hands. Chara looked at her sympathetically, it reminded her when she was still alive with Asriel. When they both fantasized about saving the world or saving all of monster-kind. Though the bittersweet memories faded as Laeh seemed to be having a panic attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what disorders do you have?” Chara couldn’t help but try to change the subject. Laeh looked at her with an indescribable expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suffer from ADHD, PTSD, and OCD. Why?” Laeh looked at Chara with curiosity but Chara on the other hand didn’t look very well. Chara wanted to go on a killing spree but didn’t want to make any threatening movements around her counterpart. ‘Who did this to you?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get them?” Laeh was confused about the seriousness in Chara's stern voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my preload, I was experimented and operated on by Asriel.” Simple but devastating answer to Chara, as she loved her adopted brother. To know that their relationship stooped that low made her want to slaughter Ink. He did create the AUs. And in the FATEFUL moment, she wished something she will never know that she’ll regret.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wished Laeh didn’t have to go through that toture of an AU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, and in the sickest of way did the multiverse grant her wish. Both Chara and Laeh felt a rumble in their SOULs, they realized there was another collapse of AUs. Laeh felt weird. Sure, collapsing AUs hurt but the pain never lasted long. So why was it lingering now. Chara wasn’t paying attention to Laeh uneasiness in figure as she wondered how close that collapse was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Chara,” Chara whipped her head to Laeh, only for her SOUL to freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-don’t ... feel s-so... good….”         </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core, could you fill me in on how a copy of my Chara is so important to our long term plan?” Bandage asked in a room with ten other people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh is important because we all agree-realized that we can’t bring Error back to our Multiverse.” Core stated bluntly to the confused, now shocked Frisk, dubbed Bandage. Her eyes darted to the different people in the space. She recognized them all. Core, Periment, Lab, Wing Ding, Alphys, Vita, Chaos, Mec, Aida, and Frisk. The Frisk, original Frisk. Undertale!Frisk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You agreed to this too!?” Bandage glared at her superior counterpart. Everyone knew every aspect of the Undertale AU was important but Frisk? She was the one and only thing no one can touch, or really would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything that happened to her would affect the whole Multiverse. She even had a bigger say in anything, bigger than Classic or even Ink. Not everyone knew this, not even the Charas. Well not until they came across Error’s throng of SOULs in the Anti-void. </span>
  <em>
    <span>-- </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos made a portal to the Anti-Void under Periments orders to gather more of Error’s left-behind magic. She was tearing strings down from what she believed was the ceiling until one string she pulled wouldn’t budge. She followed it into a nook not too far away from the living place Error would usually be seen at. SOULs, human SOULs, were hanging from strings that glowed brighter than any strings Chaos has seen, almost as if they were trying to keep the SOULs from dying. They were beautifully intact almost in a means for protection. They hung in groups, in a style close to a chandelier like whoever designed it didn’t want them hanging alone. Chaos reported it to Periment who came right away along with Lab and Core to inspect what Error had been up to. Core checked their codes, and couldn’t believe their black pearl eyes. These SOULs were Frisks from AUs. AUs Core remembers saving survivors from, ones that she could still visit yet were either all white or all black. It wasn’t until later when this information reached Nightmare’s gang and Swap was the punchline really thrown. It was really from Swap, who told them about when he was at his end from Error’s kidnapping and going to let him go. Error gave him Chara’s, Wendy’s, SOUL to reset his AU so that it could be reliable again. Cross even explained what X-Chara had told him, that Error kept all those Frisk SOULs as a means for hope, that he could release them when the Multiverse was stable again. But that really hasn’t come now, has it? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>The evidence behind the fact that an AU’s outline or space or even shell could be intact and restored if one still had Frisk’s SOUL of the particular AU was mind-blowing to even Core. So they did everything they could to get the first Frisk to be on their side. It was a major leap in progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bandage, we all did. Mec included.” Frisk pointed out the Medictale!Chara who looked at the grayish glossy floor. Bandage looked almost betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? If we aren’t bringing Error back, why are we even trying to get to him?” Bandage demanded, a bad feeling boiling in her veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a number of reasons,” Mec said, whose eyes were still glued to the grayish glossy floor. Bandage looked at her, deep as if searching or learning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And those are?” Bandage pressed on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one, the rest that doesn’t know about the actual plan. People like Nightmare and his gang.” Vita chimed in looking serious. “If they knew we weren’t going to bring back Error, they would have done something already, at least more merciful than what they would do Ink and the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second is that we don’t know if Error is okay or will be. We have no idea if he is in a place where he’ll be free or if he’ll be misunderstood, again.” Chaos explained to Bandage, she showed clear signs of not liking the plan but put a lot of thought into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last but not least, how do we make up for the … torture we put him through?” Broken, Core’s voice stung them all. “How do we help heal him? How can we make up from all those times we turned a blind eye on him? For not stepping in and doing something? For not asking questions? For not listening to that VOICE in the back of your head telling you what is right and what is not? How do you...fix something that’s BEYOND BROKEN?” Core’s tone was pleading, almost like you had realized this a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where Laeh comes in.” Core said, her aura changing from broken to hopeful. “Laeh accounts of when Error visited her were most notable in my case.” A hologram file board appeared in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most things, in this case, are what you would expect from a relationship between Error and Chara. Error would play with her, Error would give her a doll, he would read and tell her stories, but, in this case, he would let her HEAL him.” That last part made everyone’s, except four, SOUL freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh COULD heal him!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Laeh is the only Chara we’ve found to have this type of connection with Error. And to have proof of it.” Core pulled out a USB drive from her monochrome sweater. She continued to plug it into the hologram device and it was projected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WhAT is tHaT?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duncle, that’s a camera.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>oH, … WHaT’s THat?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It records memories, just in case you yourself forget them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>UsEfUL tHiNG To hAVe aRoUnD, THen. … I gUeSS?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HAHAHAHA-ah. Your so funny duncle. Now, please hold still and tell one of those stories while I heal you.” Laeh’s hands began to glow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“</span></em><b><em>LoNG agO, THEre wAs a yOUng chILd. tHis cHILd wAS No MOre tHAn AN oRDInarY VILlaGer juSt LikE evERYboDY eLSe.</em></b> <b><em>iN tHIs VIlLAGe, THeY hAD a CUlt ANd tHey bELIevEd ThAt fROm tHE mOMenT hUManS aRE BOrn, tHEre iS eVIl in ThEM. SiNCe It WAs iMPOssIBle tO cLEan THEmSElvES eVEn THroUGh gOOd DEedS, tHEy WOuld foRCE “aLL eVilS of hUMAniTY” oNTo oNE PErsON. ThIS cHilD wAS raNDomLY cHOsen aS thE “vESseL” aNd bLAmEd As tHE tRUe SOuRCe of aLl huMan EviL.” </em></b><em><span>Laeh listened carefully as her magic roamed, scanning all of Error injuries. She held back a wince of pity of how she has gain some of this injures from the Sans in her AU during the genocide runs.  </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“if oNe pERsoN emBOdiEs aLl THe eViS oF hUMAniTy, thE rESt cAnNot bE eVil no mATter wHaT. tHIs idIOtiC tHEorY Is wHEt tHEy bELIevEd. aND sO thEY cONtiNUouSly cuRSeD, sPat, rIDicuLEd, BEat, toRTUreD, aNd bLAmEd tHIs cHIld FOr eVERy iLL fATe tHe wORld bROugHt uPon hUmANitY. It tOOk a huGE toll oN tHe chILD. ThEY wERe shOCkEd By tHe sENselEssnESs. WhY shOUld thIs haPPEn to tHEm? Who SHOuld tHey bLaMe? ThEy onLy fElT aNGer aNd haTRed tOWarDs tHe WOrld aNd thE pEOpLe wHO meRCILesslY PErsECUteD thEm.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Those details motivated her to concentrate harder as she watched slowly Error’s less deeper scars began to disappear, or really evaporate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“TheIR inNOceNce bROke sloWLy InTo mADnESs. ThEy deSPIsed hUMAniTy so MuCh thAt it dROve tHeM inSAne. tHeY diDN’t knOw HoW to loVe bEcAUse thEy neVEr feLt loVEd. THey haTEd whaT hUmAnIty maDe tHEm BeCOme. THEir iNsaNitY slOwlY feLl inTo dePRessIOn, aS tHey caLL It. ThEy rAN aNd theY rAn aWAy frOm tHat viLLaGe. aWay fROm huManITy. AwAy fRoM tHe liFe thEy oNce kNew, tHe lIfe tHey’Ve alWayS knOwN. ThEy rAn iNto tHe wiLDeRneSS, thROUgh ThE wOOds anD uP to tHE tOp oF tHe neArESt moUNtaIn. ThERe, thEy chOOse it To bE tHeiR tOmB. uNKnoWn to tHem aFtEr tHey wEnt IntO tHe mOunTAin to dIe, a pRinCe foUNd thEm aNd sHowEd MERCY to tHE cHiLd.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Error continued to tell the story, trying to ignore his haphephobia. Laeh glanced at his face for signs of discomfort but only could see concentration.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ThE cHiLd aWoKe iN a cAsTle, tHe pRiNce'S caStLe. THe cHiLd, eVeN thOUgh tHey dIdN’t kNoW hOw tO rEAct, wAs gIVen lOVe, aPPrecIAtioN, kInDneSs, geNEroSitY, aNd cOMpaSSioN. EvEntUAllY tHe prINce’S roYaL faMIly adOPteD thEm, tHEy beCAmE tHe seCOnD hEIr tO tHe thROne. DoN’t bE mIstaKen, tHe chILd’s woRLd wAs stiLL shaTTerEd bUt tHe chAnCe tHey wERe gIVen To chANge tHaT wAs enOUgh to mAke tHem cRy tEArs of JOy. SoMEthiNG tHEy nEVer thOUght thEy wOULd fEEl or eVen dO. sO tHey did whAt theY’vE doNe sInce tHe begINnIng, tHey emBRacEd aNd thAt cHanGed thEiR lIfE foREveR.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Laeh began to smile a little as the story was beginning to lighten up. He magic’s tension loosen and smoothed out. Glossing over the brittle bones as if air flowed like water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ThOUGh uNKnoWn To tHe CHild, thE roYal fAMily gOt woRd tHaT tHe cHiLd WAs pArt oF tHe viLlAgE CulT nOt TOo fAr aWAy fROm thE kiNGdoM. ThE viLLaGe HaD seNt ouT SeARch paRTIes foR a sO-caLLEd “eViL oNe.” tHe rOyaL faMilY, iN tHat MoMeNt, fiT EVerYthINg toGEThEr aNd fELl inTO dESpAIr. bY tHe eNd of ThaT dAy, tHey swORe to tHE eNd of tHe woRLd thAt tHey wOUld ProTEct thAt chiLD frOm the EviL thAt WaS foRCed uPOn thEm.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Laeh noticed how Error paused after his last sentence almost in thought before he sighed in defeat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I aM sORry To dISAppOInt yOU LAEh, bUT I DOn’t knOw tHe eNd of tHIs sTOry. It JUst sEEmEd so iMPOrtaNT fOr mE tO teLl YOu At tHe tIMe. CuRSe mY pIXleXia!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay duncle Error, even where you ended the story it sounded like a happy ending. The abused and broken child being able to restart in a fresh new life, in a new home, where they will be protected to the ends of the universe, seems honestly perfect. Where did you hear it?” Laeh couldn’t help but ask, her hands dancing in the air as the healing magic washed over the malnourished bones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“in aN AU a lONg tImE AgO, aNd tHE sTOry aCTuaLLy bELOngs to tHe chILd NaMEd ChaRa.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That story belonged to an alternate version of me!?” Laeh exclaimed, she couldn’t believe it. She was given a happy ending in another universe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WoW, I HAveN’t pUKed YEt.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YoU sEE, tHe LAst tIMe NIGhtmARe triED to GIve mE meDICinE, Or aNYThing thaT coULd heAL mE, My oWn boDy aNd MAgic wOUld reJECt iT. so It iS a sURpriSe tO Me thAt iT lIKes yOUr mAGic, … I WOnDer wHy?” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Error began to mutter to himself on why Laeh magic was so special. Until he was cut off by a thud. They both looked down and there laying on the rocky ground was phalange with all boney fingers intact. Laeh looked dumbfounded and Error looked almost like he had seen this too many times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, … that happened.” Laeh said as she picked up the phalange trying not to cry. She proceeded to align it with Error’s radius and ulna and began to focus her magic on healing. After a few bone shilling cracks and pops, Error’s hand was fully reattached. Error looked amazing as he studied his hand. A lot of the scars and cracks on his hand vanished and his hand felt glued to his body now. The weirdest part to Error is that it felt good. “Phew- I didn’t think that would work.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WhAt dO yOU mEan yOu diDn’t thInK tHaT wOUld WoRk?”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Error looked at her puzzled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What I mean by that is I am not very experienced in healing magic. So that fact I reattached your hand shocked me. I didn’t give it a second though if it would work or not, I just did it because I was scared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The projected screen stopped, the room was filled with sniffs and sobs. Core had tear tracks down her cheeks, she wondered how her life would be right now if she knew what she had done wrong to Error and probably everyone she mistreated. Core shook her head and focused on why the meeting was called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error said it himself, regular healing magic won’t cut it. We need Laeh to heal him when we go and find him. She is important because she is the only one that can remove the scars we gave whether it is directly or indirectly. Laeh is … the only HOPE I am hanging on to now.” The room fell into a dead silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core, you do know what HOPE means in our world?” Frisk asked Core who met her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for short it's called HP. How much you have determines how well you are in health. And for me to hold on the one person for HP means…” Core didn’t have to finish as everyone knew the answer. The moment Laeh was gone would be the moment Core would start DYING. Sure her HP now is full, but if Laeh was ever to disappear, slowly but surely HP points would be knocked off her bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you interfered. Losing her to Ink would hurt your SOUL too much.” Bandage realised as she stared at Core, horrified. Core changed the hologram projector to show the file coded “Project G.R.E.E.N.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our long term plan is called and coded Project G.R.E.E.N. The central variable is Laeh as she is the only one you can heal Error without his body rejecting her magic. She is on the travel team mission that will go through Periment’s and Lab’s device that can portal to other multiverses. They have even finished a tracking device that locks onto a person's magic so you can find them. From Chaos mission in the Anti-VOID, we have enough of Error’s magic for the device to work.” Core said highlighting the importance of the project’s information. “The best part about the plan is that Ink and the council have no idea. Periment and Lab have successfully sabotaged the device the Ink has requested Sci make to portal to Error. I guess that project has taken too long because we had to rebuild the device instead of steal it.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core, Periment, Lad, Wing Ding, Alphys. You five are the founding members of this operation. I bet this was never your original plan was it?” Vita asked the five who all looked at her then at each other. Remembering the first time they were together and talking about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not until I actually started thinking about it from Error’s perspective.” Core admitted to the whole audience. Until bad news came into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Periment! There has been another collapse of AUs in sector 45 of 360! Two AUS touched and sent out a chain reaction, thankfully it stopped after the 5th AU collapsion!” The Chara announced in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which AUS were they and are they salvageable?” Periment responded to the bad news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are all copies. DanceFell #83. UnderSwap #90. UnderLust #87. Mobtale #82. Magitale #95. CandyTale #93. Medictale #89.” Aida froze, her AU collapsed. But she was fine. No, all frisks would be fine if they weren’t in their AU when it collapsed, but everything else would collapse. Except for Swap’s case where he was under the protection of Error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But Laeh wasn’t!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh!”      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, you are going to be alright.” Laeh sorta found that comforting and she watched her body and her soul become more transparent by the minute. Chara looked more worried than ever. ‘Seems like her AU was one of the ones that collapsed.’ Chara thought to herself, as she has never seen in person what it looks like to disappear from existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laeh!” Chara whipped her head towards whoever was calling to the girl. She watched as a portal spit out seven people, a few she recognized right off the bat. They rushed over the dying girl in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do.” Chara said in a broken voice, tears streaming down her cheeks as Laeh was embraced by Aida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nononononononono-” Aida began to mumble to herself, denying flooding her SOUL. Core other the hand was frozen in fear, Vita prodding at her but getting no response.Periment’s mind was running a thousand miles per second. If Laeh died, Core would die, and Project GREEN was done for. Then an idea popped into her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Periment neted down to Aida who was nuzzling her head into Laeh chest trying to make due with her last moments with her. “I can’t save Laeh, but I can save her SOUL magic. Laeh won’t survive but she’ll be in existence.” Everyone perked up to Periment in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your idea, Periment?” Core asked, DETERMINATION following inside her one final time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” The eight other people followed Periment as she made a portal to her AU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we in your AU Periment?” Frisk questioned as she supported her devastated Chara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This machine is old, but it will due.” Periment stated, “This was the machine that we made to extract SOUL magic in case Asgore was ever to absorb the seven SOULs. Now it has been here collecting dust. It’ll work I assure you.” Periment explained to the petrified group as they tried to calm each other and themselves down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Periment, what are we going to do with Laeh’s SOUL magic once it’s extracted?” Core whispered to her as she helped set up the machine as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core, I… I’ll think of something. RIght now is not the time, we are on a time crunch.” Periment reminded her monochrome friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Place Laeh there.” Periment pointed to the Vita sized glass tubed pod. Aida placed Laeh's almost limp body in the pod. Once the cinder glass door was shut, it began to fill up with a type of clear liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aida! Get behind the safety glass!” Periment motioned for her to come over. Aida rushed out the room to where the others were. “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaos do you have any spare string from Error?” Chaos almost immediately whipped out a few strands of blue strings. Periment took them and held them in front of a type of injector. THe machine ate the strings and the control board lit up. Periment started to furiously push buttons on the control board and then stopped. The machine began to make a humming noise that was getting louder and louder. Laeh’s beautiful neon green SOUL came out of her body, tubes connected to the pod began to fill up with a green-like liquid substance. “It's working!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine began to power down as Laeh’s soul looked emptied, the only thing remaining is her soul thin shell where her SOUL used to be full of neon green light. The pod began to drain the clear liquid substance and the glass cylinder door opened as Laeh stumbled through and flopped onto the ground. They all rushed to her side not moving her body in respect and for her dignity.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laeh refused to die without saying something during her last breaths. All she could remember was the song she sang to her protector, Error, all those times he came to visit her. She sent out a pulse, cry, a hum from her SOUL. To anyone and ….  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just once more, just once more," Core lifted her head to meet the gaze of the girl who they thought was dead. She was singing despite her condition and everything that was happening to her. Core began to cry as her dying friend continued her tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rolling down a hill just like I did before," Everything went silent, there was no crying in the background, no choking, no sobs, no gasps. Just the lone tune of a broken song. Have they heard it before? Core has, she wasn't sure the others have because of their silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that girl said, what she said, repeating every word and hiding every meaning." Core couldn't help but laugh at how this reminded her of every relationship between a Chara and a Frisk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you better now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't know how." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe someday you'll see the progress I'm making." Core wishes she could just tell her that everyone here knows her progress. Everyone knew how far she'd come. Oh, how Core wanted to tell her to stay DETERMINED, but not right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, just let me stop my breath," Core choked and the last line was sung out. "...right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that the room seemed to get just a little bit darker. Vita covered her mouth to not let her sob escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was she named ‘Laeh’?” Chara couldn't help but ask as it made no sense to name someone something that didn’t even sound right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because spelling backwards it says ‘heal’.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here! </p><p>Here is part two for Realization, as said in the chapter title. I know, I know. This scenario is a bit of a stretch and I kinda didn't catch up on what Ink, Dream, the council, Blueberry, Nightmare, or the gang have been up to... sorry. Though I did fill you in on what the founding five have been up to! (Core, Periment, Lab, Wing Ding, and Alphys from the first part) As you can see, a lot has changed. Core and Periment lead a secretive, undercover operation known as CSOB where they conduct covert missions to accomplish their new founding goal, Project GREEN. I will explain that later. Wing Ding, Lab, and Alphys have been on an undercover mission for some time now only getting breaks now and then. Their mission is to stall the completion of the portal device the council is making to find Error and travel to him, all the while making their own so that they can get to Error first. Really, in short, this whole short story highlights the race to find Error. And saying that out loud sounds wrong or at least very dumb.</p><p>Now, to explain the new goal: Project GREEN - G.O.D (God of Destruction) Rehabilitation Easing Essence Novation. That is the acronym for GREEN. G for GOD which is an acronym in its self meaning God of Destruction or in other words Error. Rehabilitation means "the action of restoring someone to health or normal life through training and therapy after imprisonment, addiction, or illness." Wow, doesn't that sound familiar? Easing means in this case"to make something unpleasant, painful, or intense less serious or severe; to move carefully, gradually, or gently." This is starting to become scary accurate, isn't it? Essence means"the intrinsic nature or indispensable quality of something, especially something abstract, that determines its character." Wait, so like a SOUL? Last but not least Novation "means the substitution of a new contract in place of an old one." And with that, the plan description is complete. Project GREEN is the plan to find Error to see if the multiverse he is in won't hurt him, heal him, put him through therapy and procedures to make him heal better, and then leave him in a new place to be free. In short.</p><p>Now for the elephant in the room, Laeh (Medictale!Chara Copy #89) suffered from ADHD, PTSD, and OCD - rare in Laeh's case as she is only a child. Side-effects from resets and scientific torture. I chose to have a sorta side character that was so important to the plan and was going to die because of things I will not spoil for the next part. (And yes the final part of this scenario will be in the next update.) Anyway, I kinda added her in to fill in a plot hole I have had since the beginning of making this second part, and it sucks! Plot hole: "How do they heal Error when clearly in the canon version of the story is ALMOST impossible?" Me: "Let's go back to the part that there are TRILLIONS of AUs in the Unstable Multiverse, please." So, yeah. I inserted the idea that one of Error's relationships with the Chara was that she could heal him. And who better than a Chara who comes from a hospital themed AU? So boom, Laeh came into existence. Oh, and yes, the acronym for Project GREEN came from the color of Laeh's SOUL.</p><p>I did use a few sad references if you couldn't tell. For when Chara and Laeh were leaning against the tree, I used that reference from Infinity War where Spider-man tells Iron man he doesn't feel so good as he is dusting away from Thanos' snap. I also referenced the Rolling Girl song meme in Laeh final moment in the short story. Remember the song she sings before she dies? Yeah, that was from the song Rolling Girl. Some little but sad things. </p><p>Hitting those right off the bat. (Your welcome!) Ask me anything else you would like to know and I will try to answer it in the notes for Realization (pt 3). </p><p>Thanks for Reading!!!</p><p>- G4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Before the Storm...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here!</p>
<p>So before I go explaining what the meaning to the chapter title is, let me explain myself.</p>
<p>For the past many days (I can't remember anymore), since the last update, I have been reorganizing my documents and dabbles. I have been rereading and editing both my published dabbles and my non-published dabbles. I have reformatting, re-brainstorming, and even researching for better ideas. So, I have been getting my act together so I am ready to go on a writing spree in the upcoming days.</p>
<p>With that being said, let me show you my progress: (Before you read what is written below, I have something to point out! Where it says "^ Quote:" means that the dabble was inspired by that quote or the quote foreshadows a significant moment/arch/theme of the dabble. Or, you know, straight out summaries it better than my summarizations ever could.)</p>
<p>1 - Realization (pt 3): Part 3 of Realization takes off a little before they put Project Green into action. I go over everyone's reaction to Laeh's death. (I finally can get back to the Sanses, not that it's going to be pretty but it will be fun!) Periment and Core are in the middle of a rock and a hard place as they try their best to keep Nightmare and his gang in the dark of their true intentions of the mission. Ink and the council with being silently voicing their troubles as now both Charas and Frisks all over the multiverse are going missing, Chaos' leaking of a project she and apparently higher up people are working on, the fact the collapsing of AUs has not slowed, and many other things. The Unstableverse, as you can expect, is a mess. Though, all of that above is just the tip of the iceberg. That's not even talking about all the surprises await the CSOB's travel mission team when they arrived in the Stableverse where Error is.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny." - Steve Maraboli</p>
<p>2 - Breaking then Mending (pt 1 - 23): Situation is that everyone, from the technical end of the story from the old version of Healing What Has Been Broken, is plopped into a place where they get to watch themselves on a projector. "Cast watches production" type of concept. I have used this concept before in another book called "Nothing Should Change, Right?" (For the fandom of BNHA) I thought I would put my observation skills to the test on how well I know about our HWHBB characters and their personalities as they react to harrish6's story. (And yes, all 23 story parts from Healing What Has Been Broken! A big one to swallow down...) I, frankly, think that I am going to mess up big time with this one. As funny as that maybe, I don't like the thought of it.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "They say: You don't know what you've got till it's gone. But the truth is: You knew exactly what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it." - Anonymous</p>
<p>3 - Claim (only pt 1): This scenario is if Error was caught in the middle of a confrontation between the Unstableverse and the Stableverse, like if Inky and the Council were able to find Error and travel to him only to be confronted with alternate versions of themselves. Inky and the council started off worried for the others as they thought that Error killed off their numbers to so few. On the other hand, the Stableverse versions immediately thought these versions were the others that hurt Error (not that they were wrong) making the group get into attack position. After a while of arguing and explaining (lies), both groups settled down after Dream assured the Stableverse Sanses into a false sense of security to everyone except for Daze and Misery. Though that sense of security shattered the minute Error, Null, Void, Death, Orbit, and the QuantumTale kids came into the clearing. ...Let's just say, sh*t went down, to put it simply.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "There's about to be a shift in your life. Get ready for your blessings. You've been through enough and a breakthrough is on the way. Don't doubt it, just claim it!" - Tony Gaskins</p>
<p>4 - Existence (pts unknown): In this multiverse, when Error fell through the void to another multiverse he left behind not just people but many children. Gradient, Paper Jam, Bluescreen, Blueprint, Pallet Roller, and Goth in particular. They are not related to Error by blood or DNA as you could imagen, but that some of them have the power to destroy whole universes. Well, not at first. Gadient, the step-in-older-brother of the six, takes after Error a lot. Enough to the point that even Ink gets dazed easily and lashes out his anger for Error on him. All six boys know that Error has no clue who they are or if they even exist. But when Error disappeared, Gadient knew that the balance of the multiverse is at stake and someone had to take his place. Gadient was willing to do the unthinkable from losing the people he loves. Yet, at the very moment, both Fate and Destiny fight over Gadient's future. Will he be enslaved by Fate's chains into a future like his technical father? Or will he be able to have the happy ending his father only dream of? A son may be like his father, but can't become his father.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "Step into my shoes and walk the life I'm living ... and if you get as far as I am, just maybe you will see how STRONG I really am." - Multiple Sclerosis</p>
<p>5 - The Wall (pts unknown): The main character, Lucian Castella, finds herself randomly joining a group of friends on a multiplayer game by the gamer tag WhereDidWhoGo, for six just for fun. This game has a voice chat to talk to one another if they wished. The other players used the chat but Lucian didn't. Her teammates began to beg for her to use the chat, they wanted everyone included. After that, They started hanging out on virtual chat as none of them truly knew each other. Soon enough they became the best of friends and then it all went spiraling downhill when they took a stroll at 11:11 pm in their city. Or really they started talking until Lucian replied to a would you rather joke about HWHBB, and all six of them whole-heartedly agreed to it. "I would rather give up my life before anyone dares raises their hand against FGoD Error, any version." Then the whole city went dark, pitch black. The next thing they knew they were falling onto the grass. Looking up all six froze at the sight they saw. They were on the Miscalculation Family's property. All of them knew exactly where they were, they just didn't know how.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "The important thing is this: be able to, at any given moment, sacrifice what you are for what you could become." - Charles Du Bos</p>
<p>6 - Glitches or Sparkles (only pt 1): There is a girl in an AU, Laverne Leonard, that is told by her doctor that she will die by the end of tomorrow. Both she and her doctor agreed not to tell anyone, not even her family. Laverne decides to live her life like nothing had ever happened, even if she is scared. Her last moments on earth were terrible, but someone made that better. Someone she would only meet once while alive and hoped to meet again in the afterlife. A skeleton monster with black bones broken beyond repair, cheeks engraved with tear streams, mismatched multicolored eyes, a shattered heart/ SOUL of pure gold, and a presence of a guardian angel. And oh, how she wanted to be held in the safety of her protector again.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "Never forget yesterday, but always live for today. Because you never know what tomorrow can bring, or what it can take away." - LiveLifeHappy</p>
<p>7 - The Clearing (only pt 1): Ink realizes that they have to find Error because Error is apparently "needed". He somehow forms a truce with Nightmare's gang to find Error. When the portal is finished only a select few are allowed to pass through: Ink, Dream, Swap, Nightmare, Classic, Slayer, Dust, Edge, Horror, Cross, Outer, Stretch. The machine malfunctions and Nightmare's gang and Swap are spit out but the other six don't. The six travel to where Error is and they find him. The only twist is he doesn't remember them or at least not in the way he should. Error had recently been induced with vast amounts of magic that sent him throwing up and blacking out for several days. When he woke up he had no idea who he was or really remembered anything from before officially waking up in Null and Void's Snowdin. Error has been told, from the Stableverse Sanses and Papyrus', that he is a father, a friend, and retired protector of "the" multiverse. Suddenly these slightly different versions of his "friends" were attacking him and he was now scared and felt betrayed. They begin to interrogate the retired forced destroyer and tell him not to destroy other multiverses. Error is confused as to why he would or even have of the power to destroy AUs. Then out of nowhere, they hear gasps along with two children screaming 'daddy'.</p>
<p>^ Quote: "At some point, you will realize that you have done too much for someone, that the only next possible step to do is to stop. Leave them alone. Walk away. It's not like you're giving up, and it's not like you shouldn't try. It's just that you have to draw the line of determination from desperation. What is truly yours will eventually be yours, and what is not, no matter how hard you try, will never be." - QuotesGram</p>
<p>8 - Delicate China (only pt 1): So, I haven't come up with a full-fledged summary for this particular one as it's said in the title, 'delicate'. This is more of a what-if, so to speak: What if Delusion, BMAMA!Error, fell into the Stable Multiverse that Erratum falls into in Healing What Has Been Broken (old version)? How would Delusion react to Null and Void? How would Null and Void react to Delusion? How would the multiverse's AU Sanses and Papyrus' react to Delusion? Would the Stableverse be just as overprotective like they were/are with Erratum or will they be more so?</p>
<p>^ Quote: "I will not be another flower picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget." - Erin Van Vuren</p>
<p>Those are all the ideas that have been officially made sure to write and publish. Now for the ones that I, myself, are iffy about. Or not iffy but not sure if I am ready for the challenge. I wish to have your thoughts:</p>
<p>1 - What would happen if Flaw and Shears (from String Stitches) woke up one morning and found themselves in another multiverse and they were married?</p>
<p>2 - What if Erratum, Null, and Void found themselves in a BittyTale AU? How would Erratum react to some bitties wanting to be adopted by him?</p>
<p>3 - What if all the Inks (both HWHBB!Inks; BMAMA!Ink; Twisted!Ink; BSOM!Ink; SS!Ink) were to find themselves in the same place? What if they all talk about Error? What happens when they find out that other versions of themselves are protecting or hurting the FGoD?</p>
<p>4 - How would Glitchy react if he was to fall into a Multiverse that was sentient? Like the multiverse as a whole had a SOUL and Glitchy just happened to end up near it, the Multiverse being crazed and lonely decides to merge SOULs with Glitchy. After the merge Glitchy in shown his stats and sees that, along with the title of being a Forced God of Destruction, he is the SOUL of the multiverse. Also meaning that whoever tries to hurt him hurts the multiverse, and if the multiverse gets hurt Glitchy feels it. And because the only person who can hurt the multiverse is Glitchy because of being FGoD, Fate has lost control over Glitchy as he no longer can be in that loop. (For this one, I was thinking about doing it for all the FGoD version of Error cause what would be reactions?)</p>
<p>5 - What if Error was given the chance to go to the afterlife? And he ends up in Heaven and he doesn't think that he should be an Angel. But slowly and gradually people of every species start to recognize Error, but they don't question why he's an angel. Because in the afterlife, all secrets are revealed. Everyone, in heaven and hell, knows exactly who Error truly is.</p>
<p>Know that not all of these are not going to be written in the order that has been given out. You have been warned. Okay, granted that these aren't all that great but they just ideas I have been storing in my head. I am sure later I will have some clarity that there are better story ideas than these...</p>
<p>But for now, just screw it! I am writing them and nobody can stop me!</p>
<p>I let all your imaginations run wild with these summaries and ideas. If you got questions? Ask them. If you have requests? Shout it out. If you don't like the idea? Speak up. If you don't, how am I supposed to know!? Anyway, with that out of the way and I am going back to work for the next update.</p>
<p>Hopefully, I won't fail any of you.</p>
<p>Luv u all!</p>
<p>-G4</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Realization (pt 3):</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are a lot of ways to free someone, by any means. If you are the victim, you try and do anything to feel unchained. If you are the inflictor, the first step is to let go. Whatever that maybe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>(HWHBB - old version)</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.” - Steve Maraboli</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Flowers never resisted when put in fertile soil. Trees swayed, their leaves clattered together as the dry breeze flowed throughout the scenery. The Garden of Life, the ruins of Reapertale, the grave for Laeh.</p><p> </p><p>Her final and only tomb.</p><p> </p><p>“Chara? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for Project GREEN’s departure?” Vita asked as she saw Chara hadn’t left her place in front of the tree marked with Laeh’s name, birth, death, and relationships. The people she left, in other words. Chara looked at Vita, grief overcoming her bittersweet smile she tried to muster but failed miserably. Chara broke out in tears, ugly sobs erupted and echoed throughout the garden. Her salty tears watering the plants below her, they drank all the tears up per Vita’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my child! You miss her that much?” Vita rushed to the girl who had now fallen to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t deserve this! She didn’t deserve this! She didn’t-mph!” Chara’s sobbing explanations were muffled by Vita's gentle embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“She has embraced her torturous life, now she must embrace her heavenly death.” Vita had no problem with the balance of life and death, her only problem was who embodied death. She never got along with Reaper, not after she realized what he was actually taken part of.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can face Error when we have to tell him what happened to Laeh, not when I was right by her side when it happened.” Chara admitted her sobs subsiding, explaining her trauma. Vita glanced at the delicate child never understanding how any of the Sanses were fine with murdering them over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“Chara, the mission briefing is about to begin-” Vita turned to Frisk who froze where she stood, Vita guessed she had never seen Chara cry before. Then again, whether people were going to accept it or not, every Chara in the whole entire multiverse kept up a facade. It makes one wonder, who else does? ‘Or did.’ Vita’s thoughts soon went back to Error. She wondered who he was and now who he is. He is the God of Destruction, but… what does that mean now? He destroys to save lives, he destroys to keep up with Ink’s overwhelming creation, his destruction is his protection. What is being the God of Destruction equal to? ‘Savior.’ To Vita, Error reminded her of that prophesied human named Jesus who supposedly died for the sake of all mortal’s sins. It was hard not to picture Error in that position now, just for the whole entire multiverse.</p><p> </p><p>“Chara are you alright? Is something wrong? You aren’t hurt are you?” Vita watched as Frisk embraced Chara in a protective manner, then her eyes moved to study Chara. Chara seemed to be conflicted, well… at least from her body language. Half of her wanted to push Frisk away like a crowded baby, her other half wanted to latch on and never let go, Vita saw this and as a result Chara began to tremble from the conflicting choices. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Frisk. I just...didn’t even know her.” Frisk stilled at that and slowly turned her head to the tree, Frisk had a look on her face that she knew exactly what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I. But we are going on the mission for her.” Frisk tried to reassure, she herself was steading Chara’s trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell Error she’s gone! I’m so scared!” Frisk and Vita were puzzled by this, why be scared of Error? They only recognized him as gentle and kind yet will never let anyone in. From their point of view, he was like a spider or a snake, or really any other animal, they were always going to be more afraid of you than you are of them. This was the same with Error. “Why are you scared of Error?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of him, I'm scared if it will inflict more pain on him! I don’t want to hurt duncle Error!” Vita was shocked and Frisk began to whisper things to Chara to calm her down. Things that Vita could only guess were about her not being a bad person, would hurt anyone without reason, and other encouraging things like that. But Vita realized something and was hesitant on bringing it forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I could come with you.” Vita suggested and then the three fell silent.    </p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, Core! I have to reboot the capacitor, I don't want Laeh's semblance to deteriorate by the influx of external magic!" Periment argued with the monochrome girl. Said the monochrome girl panicking over Laeh's semblance reaction to teleportation magic. The majestic neon green liquid lurched and rumbled in the cylinder encasings, almost like a miniature chemical reaction. As Core was carrying them while teleporting, the feeling and sensation do not sit well with her.</p><p> </p><p>"They will be alright, yes?" Core asked, more in hopes to reassure herself as Periment said it only will take a reboot. Still, she is nevertheless worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Like I've said for the millionth time, the casings might be old and have been collecting dust for Error knows how long," Core silently snorted, as she would know that Error knows how long, considering he's in the not dying department from what Core could remember. Also that they have been using Error's position and status for slangs like that. It took the harshness and cruelty off his name as well as the fact with coping that he's gone, or will be. "But they were designed to keep even a living SOUL alive. That doesn't change unless you've tampered with them and in my AU? No one has."</p><p> </p><p>Core took what little reassurance she got from that. And that was very little indeed. Though what she was truly worried about was the King of Negativity sitting in the corner watching the girls as they worked on finalizing the preparations for the mission. That alone set off alarms for Core. What if Project GREEN was to slip? What if she says something suspicious? What if-? What if-? What IF!? As pointed out before, Core was taking as much reassurance as she could, no matter how little it was. The fact is, Core was delaying the confirmation for the mission team. She didn't want Nightmare around for that, knowing most likely that he would request some of his gang to join or even himself. The last thing they needed was one of their own allies derailing their plans. Core wondered why she was trying at all, at least her negativity will keep Nightmare in a "good mood."</p><p> </p><p>Periment was watching Core carefully. It was only a while ago that she saw Core and Nightmare in a yelling contest. If Periment was being honest, she was in the least bit nervous. For Core to be able to argue with the King of Negativity as an equal was beyond her. Though she could tell that Nightmare enjoyed arguments, much to Core's negativity.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up two cylinders from the bag, she handed them over to her assistants so that they could take it to her lab. Both Periment and Core discussed that they would use Laeh's semblance to create machines to heal Error when they portal to find him. Though after they discussed it, Nightmare had shown up. It was also a close call, if Nightmare came a little sooner he would have known about their intentions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "-So we both agree that Laeh's semblance will be used to power the healing machines I make?" Periment asked in more of a clarification tone. She and Core were both looking at the pre-drafted diagrams and blueprints for machines and such. Wing Ding, Alphys, and Lab were on screen as they could not leave their post in ScienceTale but were needed in decision making for Project GREEN. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes. We should also infuse Error's own magic with Laeh's magic so that it will be easier on Error's body to recognize itself and not get defensive." Alphys pointed out. Alphys has changed a lot since the first time they got together. She no longer stutters unless it is to fool the other Sanses or to not blow their cover. Confidence was now one of her traits, as she had to get used to the fact things were never going to be the same after Error was no longer going to be a part of the balance. Alphys had realized things were changing, so she decided to change with it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That wouldn't be too bad. And with the type of machines, we are building, it would make the healing process for Error much quicker and more efficient." Periment agreed with Alphys. Hand on her chin nodding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "On that thought, what is our progress on the machines?" Lab inquired, cause if they were going to talk about the magic source for the machines, might as well talk about the machines themselves. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Well, there is the Curative, the Remedial, the Invigorator, and the Vulnerary. These are all the different machines we have been working on. Though, I may have to remind you that they are only miniature replicas of the real machines here at the CSOB. As you all remember, when we were first working on Project GREEN it was originally meant to heal Error when we brought him back, so I made the machines ahead of time. Though we all agree that it wasn't right to bring Error back to the hell he escaped from, so I remade the designs into miniatures." Periment explained while she showed the machines and the designs of the replicas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "This is the Curative," Periment explained as the image of the machine was displayed. "Curative was made to induce the patient with healing magic to replenish stats and, correct or stimulate the SOUL's magic flow throughout the patient. So when putting that purpose in the creation of the machine, we made sure the platform where the patient would be laying was where the correction or stimulation of the SOUL's magic flow would be monitored and channeled." Periment pointed to the ring that was around the platform. "The ring would slide up and down the platform's length emitting a conducive dose of healing magic to replenish the patient's stats. The Curative's process would take an hour, at most, for NORMAL monsters or humans. When making the miniature's design of the Curative, it was not hard. We even finished." Periment looked to Core as Core held up one of those anti-theft backpacks. The others looked confused. Heck, even Core was confused and she was holding the backpack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why is it a backpack?" Wing Ding asked, genuinely confused. Periment chuckled a little after the statement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You see, my team and I found that it would be easier on the travel team if they didn't have to haul around a big machine, right?" Periment asked the four, they simply nodded in understanding. "So, to make it travelable and accessible yet hide in plain sight..." Periment pushed a button on the top-center of the back of the bag and told Core to set it down on the ground. After a few seconds, the backpack looked like it folded into itself only to slowly expand and transform into a miniature version of the Curative. Core, Lab, Wing Ding, and Alphys all looked at Periment dumbfounded. Periment had the closed-eyed face that read 'proud of me yet?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Impressive. Very impressive," Lab commented. "Do all the miniature machines form a backpack for travel?" He added as he was curious. Who wouldn't be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, to answer your question. We thought that three of the travel teammates could wear a backpack, just so that it would be more efficient." Periment replied she snorted when she watched Core study the M!Curative. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Three? I thought there were four machines." Wing Ding asked he must have been mistaken if she said three or four. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We had difficulty fitting one of the machines in a carriable backpack. I will get to that in a moment when we cross that bridge." Periment explained, this did not ease the three. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How is Error going to fit on this?" Core questioned, worry in her tone. Periment shook her head, walking over to Core. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The miniatures have a feature built-in that allows them to readjust to the appropriate size for the patient," Periment reassured her friends as Core's worry went away. With all other questions out of the way, they continued the check-up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Here is the Remedial," Periment introduced the second machine broadcasting a picture of it. "We designed the Remedial to stabilize the patient's SOUL and to help with the patient's mental therapy. Considering what Chaos has witnessed during Error's fights with the Ink and Council, we could only expect the worst of the state of Error's SOUL and mental health." Periment paused, she seemed to need to take a minute. The others understood as Periment had worked with Sci for years making and creating technology for the council to do G.O.D. knows what. And frankly, at this point, they didn't want to know anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Since my team and I expected the worst, we prepared for the worst." Periment began to speak again. "We designed the Remedial to be artificial intelligence and a SOUL regenerative. The patient will lay here on the platform on their back. The ring will form a hologram of the AI that would be facing the patient. The AI will go through the programming and resources we have provided it to help with the patients' mental therapy. While the rest of the machine works on healing Error's SOUL. And from Chaos' description of it, this is where the SOUL regenerative we made comes into play." Periment finished her explanation, a little ranting as she was still reminiscing her impact on Error. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Is the Remedial's miniature going to travel in the form of a backpack?" Alphys asked, after a few moments. Every one of them startled chuckling light-heartedly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, you weirdos." Periment said after she was done chuckled to the other's amusement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Should we move on?" Core asked, still recovering from the out-of-nowhere joke. "Yes." Wing Ding replied he was the first to recover before Periment did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Next is the Invigorator," Periment broadcasted the image of the machine. "The purpose of the Invigorator to energize the patient. To fill them with life and energy. Since we know from Nightmare's gang and Swap that Error doesn't sleep much or if at all. So, we made a machine that could help with that, along with getting back into the habit of eating and drinking." Periment explained first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "With that being said, we designed the machine to give the patient a fume dose of chemicalized water or vapor. The chemical in the vapor will provoke the hunger pains that Error seemed to have forgotten what felt like. Drinking would come later as the vapor is only for Error's hunger problem." Periment clarified to the others, who seem to be concerned. Even Periment showed concern for this next part. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Though my team and I were troubled as our way of getting Error to eating and drinking was through the normal monster and human statistics. Which encounters inflicting pain on the patient or in this case Error. Granted, the Invigorator has programming and procedures to help Error eat and drink properly. Like how to use a fork, spoon, and knife in all their various ways whilst eating. Or how to use a cup, can, glass, or bottle while drinking. Or to explain what's the purpose of a bowl, plate, or other dining related items." Periment explained pointing out the voice system application to the machine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "To be clear, to energize the patient is to feed them?" Lab asked, as there was no mention of using Laeh's magic directly. "Where is Laeh's magic in all of this?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, to your first question. To answer your second question, there are many chemicals in the vapor along with magic. For Error to be able to breathe vapor and not reject for a poison, we have transformed the magic mixture between Laeh's and Error's magic in a fume so the machine can add it to the vapor's recipe." Periment replied they all knew the overall concern was if Error's body and magic will accept the treatment. Knowing from the records, they have never rejected Laeh's magic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And as you know the Invigorator 's miniature will be traveling in backpack form." Periment caught on to the looks they were given her since that little tip earlier. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "So, the Vulnerary is the machine that has been giving you the most trouble?" Wing Ding saw Periment droop a little at the question. "I take your body language as a yes." Periment smiled at him and moved on to the last machine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Finally, the Vulnerary," Imagine glass shattering, and that would represent how shocked the group, except for Periment, were. Describing this machine as "huge" would be an understatement. The Vulnerary was gigantic, now they knew why Periment and her team had such a hard time fitting the Vulnerary into a backpack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We made the Vulnerary specifically for helping wounds. Deep, critical, severe, deadly, life-threatening, you name it. This machine was specially made for Error. Now the Vulnerary we found when making the Vulnerary that it required a lot of essential materials. The healing equipment, the programming, power source, back-up power source, converters, monitors, and safety protocols for all the different types of various wounds Error may have." Periment introduced the last machine, as they have been working on its miniature for months. Rebuilding for travel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And when I say we thought of everything, we thought of everything." Periment seemed dead serious when she was talking to them. "Cracks, breaks, fractures, carbonization, vaporization, road rash, rug burns, knife wounds, bones attacks, blue attacks, drowning, electric shock, neck fracture, concussion, poison, and etc. And with all those came with special types of equipment and programming. When we were done with it, the Vulnerary had so much machinery, equipment, circuit boards, programming files, monitors, and power storages that we ultimately made it into a room instead of an independent machine. We literally built it into the room." This was a lot of information for the group to take in. Core was shocked and amazed, while the others were either debating on whether to congratulate Periment or be worried how much thought she put into this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How did you convert it into a travelable object?" Alphys questioned, still stunned by what this machine could do. It could literally resurrect the patient that was chosen to take it as a last resort. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I thought of this design." Periment broadcasted a drafted design of M!Vulnerary in its travelable form. It looked a lot like a huge suitcase. "The suitcase will be placed next to a wall in a completely blank room where it will fill the room with its contents. Just so you know, we have been testing the reliability of nano-tech and we found it suitable to prototype it in the Vulnerary's miniature. It would make its transformation more efficient." Periment finished to the amazed group, still wearing that closed-eyed face that read "proud of me yet?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Periment, where did you find all the programming for the Vulnerary?" Lab asked genuinely intrigued as well as Wing Ding and Alphys. Core just studied the drafted designs. She then began to go looking through the power source and back-up power source material notes while Periment explained and answered the others' questions. A lot of what they were saying was going into one ear and out the other, but she was catching that Core and her team made some of the code themselves or from scratch. Core was really impressed, Periment had outdone herself this time. It made her relax and sad. They built these machines because Laeh died and only because of her death. What else was going to come because of her death? Core didn't want to know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That wish did not come true as a very dangerous person snuck into CSOB and barged into their meeting thankful at a nerdy and geeky part. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"What is this "omega" council plotting now?"</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Periment knew how dangerous Nightmare was, but still worried for Core's sake. She knew he was not one to mess with. She hopes Core has a plan about what they tell him when they return from the mission.</p><p> </p><p>Though little does Periment know that Core does have a plan, but she won't like it. As Periment has forgotten a single little detail about Core's predicament.</p><p> </p><p>* * *  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dream!” Said skeleton whipped his head around to see Classic walking over to him. Dream was currently doing filing information and organizing the amount of AUs that had collapsed.“Ink’s worried about you. He wants you to relax a bit from working so much, get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, do you think we should mention IT during the next meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heavens no!” Dream immediately responded. “Classic, can you imagine the kind of chaos would come up. They would label us traitors just like they did to Swap! They would assume that Error has brainwashed us! They will believe anything and everything but the truth!”</p><p> </p><p>“So I wasn’t the only one with severe doubts. The creator’s right hand man had doubts.” The two skeletons whipped their heads to a shadowed figure in the corner. How long has he been there? The figure took a few steps forward, revealing himself to be MobTale!Sans, or nicknamed Mob. “Hey don’t get defensive, after all we seem to be on the same page here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you weren’t the only one with doubts?” Classic prodded, he wanted answers and he was tired of waiting. Everything was crumbling, it wasn’t fast nor is it now but they forget, this wasn’t Error destroying anymore. Original AUs had collapsed and been destroyed, and whether they knew it or not, not a single original was ever destroyed when Error was there, not after the kidnapping of Swap. </p><p> </p><p>“When we were all fighting Error, I had an uneasy feeling about all of it. Error didn’t attack. All he did was defend during the fight. When Ink came back with him,” Mob gestured to Dream. “and told everyone Error was dead, it just didn’t settle well with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Coming where I’m from, we hate being taken as a fool. So I did some digging of my own. I slowly have been piecing it all together. Just didn’t know that you two would be a piece of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who have you talked to? Where have you been getting all your information from?” Dream could tell Classic was taking more initiative that he would normally. It's not everyday you see the lazy bones from the beginning of the multiverse so on edge. Well, that is, if this was the end of the multiverse. Classic, on the other hand, he had a bad feeling. The same bad feeling he would get right before a genecide run, just this one was hundred fold. </p><p> </p><p>Though there was one person in the whole multiverse who knew why Classic was acting like this, and they were merely anticipating it. </p><p> </p><p>“I started with Lust, as he was one of the only people that weren’t celebrating Error’s death. He told me some very interesting things. I then moved on to interrogating Outer, discreetly. Not getting much from him except that he remembers his Toriel talking about Error to their human during a post-pacifist run.” Mob stopped and looked at Dream’s office closed door, as he fell quiet. They heard mumbles and footsteps, then it was silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Please do continue! The others can wait for us or they might just start without us…” Mob proceeded after Dream said that.</p><p> </p><p>“So taking the tip, I went to Outertale when I wasn’t given a mission. When I asked her about Error, she completely shut me down. Like she was protecting him.” Classic and Dream perked up at this. Toriels? Protecting the Destroyer? Why? How would they even know to? So many questions, and realization hit in Classic’s face. </p><p> </p><p>The role Sans in the codes allows anyone in that position to remember the RESETs and be able to portal out of their own AU or other AUs. Though it wasn’t too long ago after Swap’s kidnapping that they made the discovery of ‘Code Manifestation’. For example, Swap may be called Sans in the story or script but does not have a Sans role in the code. Rather, it is given to Stretch as their code frames are swapped from the original. Giving the AU the name, Underswap. Swap is not supposed to remember the RESETs or even other AUs but yet he can because of meeting Error. When this happened, it was originally chalked up to the idea that Error had hurt him in some way, shape, or form for this to happen. It was only much later when many other people began to remember RESETs and sometimes even AUs. They all led back to encountering a strange, tall, broken, black-boned, skeleton monster. Some were around him for a very short time, others hung around to see if the skeleton needed help or if he was dangerous. It was mostly those in the role of papyrus. This discovery of ‘Code Manifestation,’ that Science discovered, theorized that it was because of magic embodiment. Glitching, though he isn’t very sure. What Science has observed is that Error magic can flow like clouds. Engulfing anyone in his radius, though it does not harm anything or the victim in it unless Error wills it to. In conclusion, Error’s magic has a massive effect on code no matter how they are presented. The only thing Science knows for sure is that Error’s magic works differently than theirs. Or, he knows and is able to use it in ways that have been lost to them. Error is technically the only other being that has been around as long as Ink has and has a better memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait-you’re saying that the Toriels have something to do with this?” Dream tried to understand </p><p> </p><p>“No, they know something about Error that we don’t. That is what I am saying.” Mob</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, that we aren’t the only hypersensitive people in the multiverse?” Dream</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s talking about ‘Code Manifestation.’ A manipulation over the codes only people that are directly linked to the fabric of reality can control. It’s basically an infection, or in the case we are in, a glitch. A symptom or indication of aliment, but to what is up to the person's magic.” Classic remarked, his face turning grim. There weren’t many people outside of their knowledge bubble to be able to have such an effect the way Error had.</p><p> </p><p>“But how? How is someone able to have ‘Code Manifestation’? We don’t know of anyone but Error!” Dream countered.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought at first. That was until I started looking through all Ink’s files on the AUs. I got a good look at how big the multiverse was and that’s when I realized.” Mob gulped, it looked like he was about to faint. “There are trillions of them. And over 45% of them don’t even know they are our multiverse.” Dream and Classic paled. They knew Ink liked created and has been creating for a long time, but for them to not even know their existence among everything else was ...horrifying.</p><p>“Wait, what did Lust say to you.” Classic remembered that he didn’t mention the information he got from Lust.</p><p> </p><p>“What Lust told me is what drives my whole investigation.” Mob started. “I even have it on tape for our conversation.” Mob pulled out his phone that Sci gave him and pushed play on a video. The sound of a door closing could be heard through the tape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now Lust, the door is closed and no one will know we have talked.” Mob voice said calmly to Lust as the video now faced him. “Now tell me Lust what happened to you during the battle? What do you know?” Biting his lip, Lust frowned at his own thoughts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When we were all hiding when Error came, I felt like we were about to make a huge mistake. One that we would come to regret. I knew I was missing something. Or, this whole plan was just making me think thoughts I shouldn't have.” Lust began, nervous echoed in his voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Remember when Ink conversed with Error before we attacked? Remember when Ink asked Error ‘Will you stop destroying?’" Lust asked fingers fidgeting. “My SOUL started beating fast, waiting for an answer. Error’s answer could’ve stopped this whole insane plan. If Error just said yes, then everything might’ve been put off. No one would have to die.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not even the Destroyer.....right? If Error says he will stop, then there has to be no more killing.” Lust said then he lowered his head. “‘You know that as long as you keep creating, I can’t stop destroying. Where there is creation there is destruction.’ That was his answer. Ink cut him off saying something about not needed destruction, as the others around began to cheer I just kept quiet. What Error said just replayed in my mind over and over again.” Lust began to repeat the quote. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why is that so significant?” Mob asked as Lust got out of his chant. Lust stared at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He said Can't. Not "Won't". Can not. Not "Will not". Words hold a lot of power. They can mean a lot of things. They can imply, they can be biased, they can tempt, they can be subtle, they can be blunt. 'Can't' implies that Error can not stop destroying even if he wants to. 'Won't' implies that he can stop, but chooses not to.” Lust explained, Mob seemed to have stopped pacing. His footsteps were no longer audible. Almost as if he was stunned, shocked and can’t move. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I kept thinking that it had to be just a mistake, a trick of the words!” Lust breathed out, trying to calm himself even though he started to tremble. “You're thinking too much on something simple! Error is the bad guy, the one we have to stop for the sake of the whole Multiverse! But if that was the case, why did something in me say that I was missing so much of the bigger picture?” Lust looked down at his hands, not able to look at Mob. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "When he said ‘Well then Creator?! Come, bring your army of the blind! Let their biased judgement ring out for the masses!’ I froze up while everyone else moved at Ink's command.” Trembling, Lust slowly got up from his chair and turned around so that his back was to the wall, and then slowly slid down until he sat on the hard ground. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Lust let some tears fall. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lust, what are-” “To me, those I love are very precious. Even if I'm seen as nothing but a sinful Monster, I would do just about anything for my loved ones. Attacking a Monster who felt like he wanted to die was not one of those things I can do.” Mob moved himself and the camera to where he was sitting ont he floor next to Lust.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let the others call me a traitor or coward. I’ve heard worse from them. I’ve been called everything from a slut and whore to a Monster who is only good for spreading his legs. I was not going to move. Not going to make an attack. Not against a Monster who felt like he should have started Falling Down a long time ago. With those last words Error had let out, I had felt so much coming off of him. How Dream missed this, how Ink missed this, I don't know. Hell, how Reaper missed this, I have no fxcking idea. Maybe Error has a tight control over his emotions and only let it out right then? No matter the case, I couldn't find it in myself to do harm to someone who was so tired. As if just wishing for death.” Lust said trying to withhold his sobs and tears of sympathy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just how weak am I?” Lust bitterly said out loud, putting his head on his knees, silently crying. “Here everyone is fighting for the Multiverse.....yet I can't. I'm nothing but a slut, aren't I? They should have expected this from me anyway.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even if he is wrong about what he had felt coming off of Error, Lust can't find it in himself to fight. Not anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snorting bitterly, giving a watery laugh, Lust lifted his head from his knees, only for his eyelights to light up from remembering something. “Mob, I saw something strange a few minutes after Ink commenced the battle. A blue butterfly giving out a gentle glow fluttered in front of me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I froze when the butterfly came forward, lightly touching my wet cheek. As if giving me a little kiss before fluttering off. Right into the battle.” Lust said as Mob turned to him as if listening intently. “But I couldn't really pay that any mind at the time. Not when a gentle and loving voice suddenly echoed in my head.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did the voice say, Lust?” Mob asked, he was surprised at how patient he has been since interrogating Lust. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It said something like this, ‘Oh, Child, how kind you are. A shame no one can see past your barriers. Thank you for seeing a bit of My Child's pain and suffering when others will not.’ I'm pretty sure that is exactly what it said." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did you think it meant by what was said?” Mob asked Lust, looking like he was trying to wrap up their conversation. Lust’s emotions and sympathy was too much for Mob. The way Lust look so raw and real rather than lustful was getting to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I....I....!" Big tears started to roll out of his eye sockets. Biting his lip, Lust finally gave in. Letting out a huge sob, he screamed into his knees. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I think we made a huge mistake, and I have no idea why! WhywhywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHY-!?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The video ended there. Classic and Dream were without words. Paled and stunned, they looked at Mob who was sporting an emotionless face. The amount of truth that came out about Lust in that one video was shocking. Dream didn’t know that Lust could even express those kinds of emotions. Classic was just absorbing what they had just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>“We exist in one god damn huge multiverse. Whoever or whatever that talked to Lust through that butterfly is in it with us, and we have never met them because of how fxcking big it is.” Mob concluded the video with that final statement. Classic and Dream took in what Mob said, trying to get over the emotions they had. </p><p> </p><p>‘Big...huge...multiverse...’ Classic’s thoughts began to go back to when Nightmare and his gang attacked them not long after a few AUs got destroyed after Error supposedly died. “Balance-killer…why would Nightmare call Ink that...what balance-!?’ Realization had struck again.</p><p> </p><p>‘I should check on Lust. After this, I’m not sure he’ll be alright to be on his own.’ Dream thought as he straightened. “Could you send me a copy of the video, Mob.” Dream asked, Mob looked at him suspiciously. “I want to look it over, rewatch it to see if we missed anything.” Mob nodded in understanding. They both jolted as Classic skull shot up.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys do remember the day Nightmare and his gang attacked us right? When Nightmare called Ink a balance-killer?” Dream nodded while Mob looked like he wanted him to continue. “I believe I know why.” Classic looked around the room, and he found it. A glass cup and a jug of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, you told me that when you and Ink went to see Core after the attack, she told you something very surprising.” Classic said as he went to fetch the glass and jug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes! Core said that Error was needed in the actual codes of the whole entire multiverse. Without him, the stability of the multiverse will collapse. Wait, Classic, did you figure out why he is needed!?” Dream shocked that Classic figured that out.</p><p> </p><p>“With the information we’ve gathered already, I believe I did.” Classic placed the cup on the desk in front of Mob and Dream. “Now this glass cup represents the multiverse, our multiverse.” Classic gestured to the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why we should be wasting our time with models-” “Please, just trust me. Please.” Classic begged Mob, who looked stunned and shut his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Now this jug represents the amount of creation magic Ink can have for a period of time until he needs a break. The water represents all the different AUs both original and copies.” Classic explanation before he started to pour the water into the cup. “This represents Ink creating AUs and protecting them.” Classic kept pouring, he didn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Classic you should stop pouring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause the cup is going to overflow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-?”</p><p> </p><p>Classic stopped pouring once the water got to the brim and then drank from it. “When I drank from it, I just represented Error destruction.” Dream and Mob were now confused. He repeatedly filled the cup to the brim and drank from it right before it could spill, a few times. Before moving on with the demonstration. “Now, I'm going to do what we did to Error.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Dream asked curious, Mob stood there trying to see what Classic was getting to.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t drink from the cup, cutting it out of the equation. Just like we did to Error, we cut him out of the equation.” Classic replied, as he began to pour the water into the cup. Dream and Mob watched as the cup started to overflow, spilling onto the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Classic you can stop pouring now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Ink stop?” Mob and Dream then paled as they finally got what he meant. Classic continued to pour, the water overflowing. Dripping off the edges of the table. The cup began to move to the flow of the water, whisking down to the edge of the table as if it was on a river. Then it disappeared over the edge for a split second before they heard glass shattering. </p><p> </p><p>“That is what’s happening to our multiverse. Without Error’s destruction to level the balance of the multiverse, the stability will collapse no matter what we do. And the worst part about this is that Error even knew.” Dream and Mob looked at him in shock, then they remembered. “Error has tried to tell us about the balance, but Ink wouldn’t believe him. He’s even asked for Ink to stop creating. That would actually fix our problem. Error only destroys because Ink creates. And this is the reason why.”</p><p> </p><p>“If Error stopped destroying, we would have all died already.” Dream’s voice was hollow, almost like no life was in it.</p><p> </p><p>“We should think about this. Digest it, get moving in our non-existent system. Let it settle it, cause I need it to.” Mob suggested as he took a seat at a spare desk in the corner. Dream began to ponder thinking about all the things he missed being blinded by hate for Error and admiration for Ink. Classic rather let himself wander about in his thoughts, things were actually starting to make sense. And in a twisted way, he enjoyed it. He was no longer being stuck in the dark. He wondered if he could make sense of that voice Lust heard during the battle with Error. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, child...my child...’ Classic repeated in his mind. ‘She sounded like a Toriel but there isn’t a Toriel that uses lifeforms for communication-!?’</p><p> </p><p>“Vita.” Dream and Mob looked at Classic, confusion displayed on their faces. What about her? “Vita, the Goddess of Life. The voice’s vocabulary, the communication through the butterfly, she is a God just like Error. She fits.” Classic explained his guess on who the mystery voice was. Dream and Mob shifted, the Toriels came up again. They may be more involved than they initially thought.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we going to get to Vita? Reaper doesn’t just let anyone in his AU, and even if he did the other Gods in his AU would need to be accounted for. They don’t like foreigners, they don’t like new things.” Mob statement rather bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t need to. I don’t even know where she has disappeared to.” The three whipped their head to Reaper who was closing the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Reaper…” Dream looked amazed yet nervous. Mob looked like he was threatened, and Classic looked like he didn’t care, he just wanted answers. Even if it killed him. “How long have you been listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since the beginning of the recording of Lust.” Reaper replied blankly, Classic was the first to snap out of his daze.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean she has disappeared?” Classic asked and Reaper floated over to them, but kept his distance. “I thought only your Chara disappeared?”</p><p> </p><p>“She has disappeared along with my Chara, Chaos.” Reaper clarified. “And I don’t believe that voice Lust heard was Vita’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Mob interrogated after he concluded Reaper wasn’t a trap.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I believe I heard the same voice, from the same butterfly, on the very same day.” The three widen at that confession. Reaper was never real or himself with anyone. Reaper doesn't like his job, but tries his best to hide it. He jokes around and makes death pun most of the time to hide his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you're saying you heard the exact same voice?” Mob question not believing it. “And you sure it sounded nothing like Vita?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure.” Reaper replied, no hint of deception in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“What did they say to you?” Dream asked in a caring manner. </p><p> </p><p>"The voice said this: ‘Do you not see his mercy? Mercy he has given so many times even if no one understood it? Do you not understand his mercy that he is still giving? Child, can you not see him at all even if both of you are yin?’ It said it right after Error had pushed me out of the way from Ink’s blasting squad, saving my life. He threw me out of the way." Reaper said in a stone cold manner, he didn’t like what happened that day, mostly because he could never understand why it happened. The information hit the three in front of Reaper like a bombshell.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t that only thing I have figured out. Chaos has been up to something with the other Charas.” Reaper added.</p><p> </p><p>“We already know that?” Mob bluntly stated. “Laeh and Chaos had kidnapped Aida and information. We know that the Charas are planning something. It is most likely that they are working under Nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember specifically that Chaos was talking into a communicator that fit inside a human earwhole, and whoever she was talking to was not in Nightmare’s gang. They used code names, used specific vocabulary, and something called project Green.” Reaper countered. “That doesn’t sound like something a bunch of psychopathic murders would do or even organized to be capable of.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t underestimate my brother, even when we were kids he was already cunning and resourceful.” Dream said, his aura dared anyone to disagree with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Reaper said unphased by Dream’s unsaid threat. While Classic and Mob looked at him like ‘Dude! Don’t provoke him!’</p><p> </p><p>“So if it wasn’t my brother, then who do you think in the whole multiverse could organize such a resistance against us?” Dream questioned Reaper, as he had to have had an idea to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>“When Laeh and Chaos were making their get away, I saw how they got away. I couldn’t do much being crushed by the fallen ceiling. I saw Chaos go into the next hall to retrieve what I thought was to restrain and capture Laeh but that wasn’t what I saw.” Reaper said, getting Dream’s, Classic’s, Mob’s attention. “I saw Aida willingly run to the get-away through the whole in the wall. I then saw Chaos carrying Laeh who looked like she was affected by the blast.”</p><p> </p><p>“What…!?” Classic and Mob muttered out loud to themselves. Their eyes lights shrunk and sockets were wide. “She willingly-!” Reaper nodded, cutting off Classic from his question. </p><p> </p><p>‘I wonder what Ink is doing now…’ Dream thought to himself, as the others finally fell silent. They had to admit their blindness had gone on long enough. ‘I don’t know how to feel about anything right now...I just hope he can take all this information without rejecting it.’</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Ink...</p><p> </p><p>“Ink,”A calm voice asked behind him. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“AHH!” Ink scrambled to get away from the person.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink it’s only me, Vity.”  Vity, Outertale!Frisk, was a beloved Frisk. She was always up there with Frisk, Bandy (Underswap!Chara), Sweetheart (Underfell!Frisk), and Mary (FlowerFell!Frisk). The Heroes of the Underground. Though, Ink had noticed after his first visit to Core after Error disappeared. The Frisk’s have been quiet and passive, especially Frisk the original one. She had been very distant as Classic would describe her. Actually all five of the said humans, were all acting out of character. Vity changed her nickname from “Comet” and changed Gravi’s from “Zero.” It would make sense and it’s simple for the humans in space. Ink noticed the play on words, Gravi and Vity, put them together one gets gravity. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, greetings! Why am I here? … Trying to protect the multiverse is hard, especially when there’s a threat you don’t know how to beat.” He was obviously talking about Error. He knew Error came to Outertale a lot. Maybe he left some clue? Or maybe if he looked at the stars long enough he would be able to think like Error? Ink looked back at the stars, starring so intensely he thought his sockets would strain. He looked at the stars, his thoughts getting lost in the vastness of glimmering lights. It was spectacular. He wondered if Error came here once, just to adore its beauty. He wasn’t going to lie, the spot Error picked had a view of Outertale’s stars second to none. Yet, it was the most dangerous as it was so tempting to float in the never ending dancing night. “It's calm, and peaceful here. Just like Error would describe it…”</p><p> </p><p>“But Ink, you haven’t answered my question. What are you doing here?” Vity asked. Ink never really came. “Gravi isn’t here and you said yourself Error was dead-” Vity immediately covered her mouth. Ink stared at her in confusion then it melted into shock.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that I knew Error was dead?” Ink asked, he noticed Vity stutter and hesitation. “Wait-what do you mean by ‘was’? How do you know he is alive? Only Core-!” </p><p> </p><p>“Vity.” The Frisk gulped as she knew she had done herself in. Ink towered over the girl, his aura was cold and deceiving. Like the feel before you get jumpscared. “You are going to tell me everything you know after Error disappeared.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>What do you know?</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Swap seemed stunned as he looked into the girls pitch black eyes. He could recognize very familiar exhaustion from her, tired and wanting to let go but couldn’t. ‘Not yet.’ Is what he read from Core’s face. It scared him. It wasn’t too long ago when he met Core and they were doing fine, right? Then again, that’s what he thought about Error and looked where he was. </p><p> </p><p>Swap had broken from his starring trance and looked back at Nightmare. He did not look happy. Swap could guess many things but he knew what he was ticked off about. Then again, he was surprised how much this argument escalated.</p><p> </p><p><b>“This is Error we are talking about! I am asking nicely for some reassurance that this mission will succeed!” </b>Nightmare roared, it was clearly directed at Core who surprisingly looked unphased.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare, how can you be sure that placing a Sans on this team will guarantee a successful mission?” Core asked calmly which enraged Nightmare. While his uproars made the gang and Swap get defensive. Waiting for the orders to attack or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that a Sans will mess things up!?” Dust interrogated, the monochrome child.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is the same Error we are talking about, then remember the people that hurt him the most were Sanses or those in Sanses place! And we're here to help him, not hurt him!” Periment countered, that alone shocked Core. It was shocking because, as of right now, Periment has a lot of power being the leading manager at CSOB. That meant whoever was at CSOB would follow her and whoever she followed. And in that case, Periment followed Core.Core looked behind herself to see many people on the guard. Core quickly cut in, in a panic to loosen up the atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>“Periment, I am sure Nightmare and I can come to an agreement!”Core pleaded, hoping her friend may see her distress. Another portal opened at that point, people shifting the attention to it. And out stepped three people.</p><p> </p><p><b>“What is she doing here!?”</b> Nightmare demanded looking back at Core, who seemed to be relieved. His gang and Swap having similar faces of shock and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I am here, Nightmare, to go find Error.” Frisk answered swiftly as she, Chara, and Vita walked up to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you agreed to find Error? But why? Didn’t you think he was the destroyer?” Killer question doubt filled his tone, though it showed how much they were in the dark. This did not set well with Nightmare. If he had to guess, this alliance he has made with Core has already been broken and he doesn’t know about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Core has been very resourceful in getting the right people to side with her. I mean how else did she come this far. She has made very powerful friends.” Frisk said, the hidden meaning behind her words clearing smack the gang in the face. Frisk, from the Original Undertale, the most important part of the multiverse. The moment she is destroyed, the multiverse will collapse. Slowly and painfully. Just like if Error was to die. The foundation must stay intact as long as possible since Error is gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Vita, why is Chara crying?” Periment asked as she made her way over to comfort the original.</p><p> </p><p>“I found her mourning in my garden for Laeh.” Vita replied solemnly, wiping the tears away before they fell from Chara’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the problem Core? What is it that you and Nightmare can’t come to an agreement so easily?” Frisk asked, her aura becoming serious and tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare does not like the arrangement of who is going to be on the travel team.” Core stated simply, looking back at an angry yet silent Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is on the travel team?” Frisk asked, Core quickly showed the team name list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>CODE: ERRATUM - Travel Team</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>1 - Core</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2 - Chara</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3 - Frisk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4 - Chaos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5 - Periment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>6 - _ _ _ _</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7 - _ _ _ _ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why are two slots left empty?” Chara croaked out. Everyone, surprised, turned to look at Chara. Her face was red and stained from cry and sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“The portal device can transport seven people before powering down to recharge. After recharging it can either transport another seven or bring back the first seven. But we weren’t planning on transporting that many as the team was five. Three people to carry the Curative, the Remedial, and the Invigorator. The other two would be responsible for carrying the Vulnerary.” Periment informed the group.</p><p> </p><p><b>“If there is space, then why not just agree to my proposal you stubborn, code-consuming brat!?”</b> Nightmare yelled in outrage at Core, who looked at Nightmare in indifference desperately hiding the slight fear building up inside her. Core didn’t want to lie to NIghtmare of the true intentions of Project GREEN but she knew if she told him she would be a dead man. Lying was and is never easy, not unless you have done it a lot. Though, Core hasn’t and wishes to do good. So when she lies, she feels uneasy and sick. But she does not want to show it, as showing Nightmare weakness and that she has been lying was a death wish.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause we can't handle trigger-happy numb-skulls screwing with us on the mission!” Periment stepped up to defend Core. The Bad Sanses growled, raising their weapons. While Swap just looked like he was contemplating something.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you little-!” Horror seethed before Vita restrained everyone in her vines except Core, Chara, and Frisk as they had made no threatening movements to anyone. She did not have a pleased look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fighting each other will not get us anywhere.” She simply stated before they reassured her that there wouldn’t be any fighting.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Nightmare. My problem with you or any of your gang being on the team is that you are all too aggressive and murderous. We can’t have that, especially since you all have been on the brink of insanity ever since Error disappeared. It is unhealthy and untrustworthy, I am sorry.” Core explained herself, the gang going silent. Atmosphere went dead silent, everyone on their toes on who would break it first. Until it broke.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I be put on the team for Nightmare?” Everyone looked back at Swap.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a Sans but technically in the original Papyrus’ place. I do not have such behaviors as you have said. Let me go on the team for Nightmare’s reassurance.” Swap explained his first proposition to the group who clearly looked confused until he explained. Nightmare’s gang seemed shocked but understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Your right Horror,” Dust spoke, catching everyone’s attention. “Those cute looks are deceptive.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Nightmare, what do you say to that?” NIghtmare didn’t respond, he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Core…” </b> Core looked back at Nightmare, freezing as Nightmare’s eyelight was locked onto her. <b>“Will Swap satisfy your insatiable request?”</b></p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” And with that the list became completed, with a bit of discussion and briefing for everyone. They typed in two more names onto the list when everything was said and done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>CODE: ERRATUM - Travel Team</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>1 - Core</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2 - Chara</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3 - Frisk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4 - Chaos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5 - Periment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>6 - Swap</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7 - Vita </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>* * *  </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Chara couldn’t help but ask as she looked around. It looked like a beautiful forest, one that looked quite similar to the Vita’s garden, the one which sanctioned Laeh’s grave.</p><p> </p><p>“The codes say ‘Multi-VOID.’” Core announced to the group which consists of herself, Chara, Frisk, Chaos, Periment, Vita, and Swap. Core looked at Swap wearily, not sure if she should trust him being here, knowing that Project GREEN will come to light and they will risk Nightmare and his gang's wrath when they get back. But Core knew as soon she returned to their multiverse, she would die as all her HOPE would be deducted as both Laeh and Error were gone. Core, taking a deep breath, decided that she would take the blame for everything as what more could one do?</p><p> </p><p>“Is Error here?” Chaos asked as she wanted to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>“His codes are here… along with other Sanses. Prepare yourself for anything.” Core warned the others, most of them taking it as an order.</p><p> </p><p>They moved through the forest stealthily, even with the Vulenary. Up ahead they saw the tree line part in an open area that looked like a backyard and they saw a huge mansion. Near the center was Error who was playing with two children and had a taller version of Reaper clinging to his scarf. They all choked at how beautiful this scene looked, because a small, bashful smile crept onto Error's face and a weird feeling wormed into their SOULs. Chaos and Chara were too excited to see Error again that they ignored all the warnings the others gave them as they dashed towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“DUNCLE ERROR!!!” Error jolted to the shouts as he recognized the voices immediately. As the two girls rammed into him, he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Embracing them just as any duncle would. The Sans that were watching the scene before, got to their feet in defence mode.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- They aren’t a threat!” Daze harshly whispered to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Daze, how are you so sure?” Was the starky response he got from the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Error feelings deem them so.” Daze countered as he slowly made his way to the six in front of them. The group made their way slowly to them as they were now in hearing distance.</p><p> </p><p><b>“ChArA...cHAoS… hOw Do YoU gUyS GEt hERe?”</b> Error couldn’t help but ask as he was shocked to see them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Core helped us get here, actually. Well after she realized she was wrong about you. She had secretly led the resistance and operation to free you from Fate and Ink forever! She even came to say goodbye to you for her behalf and Laeh’s!” Chaos explained to the now frozen Error. The other Sanses of this multiverse took in what she said, wondering how much courage was needed to go up against a Creator of Universes.</p><p> </p><p><b>“sHE’s HeEe?” </b>Error asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Chara pointed to the place where Core had just stepped out of. “She and a few others came to say our goodbyes.” Error’s disbelief had not faded from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...nice to see you Error. Though… I wish it was in better circumstances.” The statement was taken to the very core of Error’s SOUL. </p><p> </p><p><b>“I nEVer tHOugHt … yOu WoULd bE So nICe To mE. i ThOuGHt YoU hAtEd Me jUSt LIke EvErYoNE eLsE.”</b> Core choked at the statement. Drawing closer, she looked at him straight in the sockets.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never hated you, only was afraid the rumors were true. And you don’t know how many people miss-will miss you.”  Core couldn't help but say to the broken bag of bones. Error had a hard time believing this was all real while Null and Void were having an adorable death stare contest with Chara and Chaos. The Sanses on the other hand were actually curious, and bewildered. They had a lot of questions to be answered that frankly knew they wouldn’t get out of Error for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem- I am Ink.” Core, as well as the two Chara’s embraced in Error’s hold, whipped their heads to him. Ink immediately got slightly flustered. While Core studied and compared him to the Ink she knew.</p><p> </p><p>“You … look just like him. Just like Inky…” Core trailed off in thought as Ink sulked in disgust.</p><p> </p><p><b>“ThAt’s eXActLy WhaT i SaiD.”</b> Error chuckled slightly, much of everyone’s surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Though, our Inky always preferred a blue jacket around his waist.” Core clarified the difference noticing the other Ink’s disgust at the first comment. It gave shocked relief. After hearing that Ink straightened and looked down at his green jacket, he never thought he would thank it so much.</p><p> </p><p>“One of them said ‘others,’ who else came?” Blue pointed out who looked like a version of Classic. He was observate, Core will give him that.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Chara got up to stand next to Core. “There are only seven of us, including me, that could come through the portal.” Chara explained as Vita, Periment, Frisk, and Swap came into view.</p><p> </p><p><b>“sWaP!?!”</b> Error really thought he was dreaming now. Swap didn’t take a second and dashed over to Error giving him a huge hug. Error looked like he was conflicted, “too good to be true” kind of thing. Chara came back to embrace Error again after she noticed his near sobs. Everyone’s heart melted at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I leave you guys to settle down.” Core said before she turned to this multiverse’s Sanses. Vita, Frisk, and Periment stood next to Core. “We have our own things to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think introductions are in order?” Vita suggested to the group as they began walking to the backyard table.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. My name is Core.” Core sat in one of the empty seats. “I am part of the core codes of our multiverse.” Before the Sanses could question that statement, the girls moved on.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Periment, I am the original Sciencetale!Frisk in our multiverse.”That was a new one for the group, they’ve never heard of Sciencetale before and that thought made them hate the other’s Creator all the more.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Frisk, from the original Undertale. The first AU to come into existence, well in our multiverse.” Frisk explained not noticing how the Sans mood changed. ‘The first AU’ Blue looked at her, noticing that she wasn’t the Frisk he knew. She was taller, and looked older like a teenager, unlike his Frisk who was playful and pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the Goddess of Life, though I am just called Vita.” All of the Sans recognized her. But they didn’t question it because it was their turn to introduce themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let me guess all your names!” Periment exclaimed, the skeletons jumped a bit but was unnoticeable.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.. Periment, I don’t think that's-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just try it!” The sans that looked like Rasp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember Periment, their names are most likely going to be different than our versions.” Core points out, weary from Ink’s reaction earlier that something was up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you Classic?” Periment asked Blue who looked at her for a second seemingly trying to hold back an outburst and replied with no.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Blue.” Periment gave him a puzzled look, before shrugging it off. Core on the other hand was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you -” “I have a question for all of you.” Core interrupted her friend who looked at her in betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Skull asked, none of the skeleton’s guards have been let down. They didn’t or couldn’t trust anyone from Error’s multiverse.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you all know what happened to Error in our multiverse? Or at least what he’s been put through?” Core asked, some of her companions hung their head as others' anger grew. Daze and Misery noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“The basics of it, yes.” Misery said, he grimaced at all the descriptive torturing Error has been through.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, you’re new.” Periment couldn’t help but blurt out while Core looked stunned as she recognised him right away. “What AU do you come from?” Misery looked puzzled by this, did they not recognise him? He knows he has a counterpart named Nightmare but then why don’t they …?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my brother.” Daze said, confusion and dismay struck his face as well as the others. The Periment, Frisk, and Vita froze, this was not the Nightmare they knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Nightmare!?!” Frisk and Periment shrieked at the same time, while Vita looked shocked to the brim. The skeletons were taken aback, not just by their screams but by the shock. How different was this Nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t be Nightmare, or least not Nightmare’s counterpart. You don’t even look like him.” Periment explained her doubt to the skeletons who were more confused than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“No Periment, that’s Nightmare. When he was younger.” Core countered as they all looked at her. That last part caught their attention. ‘When I was younger?’ Misery wondered how long their Multiverse had been in existence. Then he thought, how long had Error been in existence, but now that was just painful.</p><p> </p><p>“Core, I think your eye’s are playing tricks on you.” Periment said not believing Nightmare could get older.</p><p> </p><p>“But Core, Nightmare is covered in tar and has tentacles coming out of his back. This counterpart is white boned, has purple sirius’, and has a moon crown upon his head.” That gave the others a wake up call. Nightmare didn’t even look like Misery, not even close. “Let alone that he is standing right next to Dream. Our Nightmare wouldn’t even be in breathing distance to his brother, hell! They wouldn’t even be in the same AU unless it was to fight.” Now that hit its mark, Daze and Misery looked at each other. They couldn’t imagine life without the other much less fighting one another, to them it was just painful. Daze even clung on to his brother, afraid to let him go. Afraid that what Frisk said was going to come true.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a long story how I know this, but Nightmare wasn’t created like that. Nightmare was created like that- I mean like him…. What’s your name?” Core asked awkwardly towards Misery, to which he replied. “Misery.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, could you tell us?” Daze asked, still clinging on to Misery, as he looked at Core. Core gazed at him, for a solid moment before she responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you absolutely sure? Considering your display of brotherly love, the truth in our multiverse might hurt more.” Core cautiously asked, the brothers looked at one another. Could this be worse than what Error has already told them? Maybe it was. After all, how far they have both fallen in the other’s multiverse was no longer that much of a shock but more of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Hundreds of years ago,” That statement alone made everyone twitch. “Inky created the AU called Dreamtale. There was an incident, a major event, that happened to Nightmare that resulted in him being corrupted, and forever taking this form.” She signaled Periment to show the hologram disc they brought for better explaining and research. The hologram disc displayed Nightmare’s current form. The skeletons studied his appearance, unconsciously comparing him to Misery. Misery, on the other hand, looked at his counterpart. Nightmare, even though he wasn’t there, gave off the vibe of a king. A cold and brooding ruler, and almost the slight hint of emotionless. He saw what they meant by ‘covered in tar’ and ‘tentacles coming out of his back’. ‘And I thought I looked like the embodiment of negativity…my counterpart even beat me on that.’ Though what unsettled Misery the most about his counterpart was his smile. Alone, it had a twisted sadistic sickness to it, but with his eye, it told a different story. His face tried to hide a dim gleam in it that showed pity, and shockingly mercy. Misery was probably the only one that could notice it, the reason being that they are technically the same person. ‘But why mercy? Or even pity for that matter? To whom?’ Misery let his questions boil in his head as Core went on.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, in Nightmare’s AU, he was treated … unfairly.” Daze tilted his head in confusion and worry. “Nightmare and Dream both lived near a village. But that village did some … unspeakable things to Nightmare. Things I don’t believe are justifiable. Though to put it simply, everyone eventually hated Nightmare. The villagers said he was evil and that he should die.” Core said, before she could go on Daze asked her. “Didn’t my counterpart do something?” Daze asked, the darkness in his voice went unnoticed to everyone but Misery.</p><p> </p><p>“The villagers were manipulative. They would take Dream far away and say they were going on an adventure, just so that he couldn't hear Nightmare’s screams.” Core answered, but the atmosphere was getting darker. Daze looked ready to crush someone’s dreams, Misery, shockingly, showed pure fear. The other’s didn’t look any better, two in particular were conflicted if Nightmare’s motives when he poisoned Error were to kill him or something else. They both looked at each other, not really finalizing the decision of whether to put Nightmare on their kill list or not. Core cautiously continued, which she wondered was a big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare got to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore, and in desperation ate one of his own apples. After that he was corrupted, Nightmare killed everyone in the village and almost killed Dream. Nightmare chopped the tree of feelings and burned everything but the stump.” Daze and Misery were soaking up all this information, Daze felt emotions that he knew he wouldn’t feel if it was any other topic. Misery was taking in the fact that this all happened because he ate one of his own apples, no wonder he had to protect them. </p><p> </p><p> “With his new found power in corruption, Nightmare found a way to leave his own AU and when he did he set a new goal for himself. At first, it was to spread negativity throughout the multiverse because if people were going to hate him, they should have a good reason right? At least that is what he thought, until he met Error.” The Sanses stilled, now Error came into the picture. Knowing from what Error has been through, this was the turning point of whether they should kill him or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare had never seen anyone have more negative emotions than Error. When he looked at Error, it reminded him of himself and what he has been through, just if he had no way out. After their encounter, Nightmare chose to take on a different goal, that would lead him to where he is now. He went searching and looking throughout the whole entire multiverse for hypersensitive people like Error and himself that have been through hell. He eventually found four AU sanses that were willing to join him. Dust from Dusttale, Horror from Horrortale, Slayer from SomethingNew, Cross from X-Tale.” Core explained, sweating as the expressions of the skeletons before her weren’t … in good shape. “Nightmare and his gang have been labeled by the Star Sanses and the Council as the ‘Bad Sanses.’ They have… strange relationships with Error. Though they all agreed that they will fight the ‘Good Guys’ till they die.” Core looked up back at the skeletons that were listening to her. She then looked at her teammates, and could tell that they had a better understanding why Nightmare was, well, a nightmare. He lived through one.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s kind of been that way ever since.” Core finished, she glanced up at the skeletons in front of her. They looked the same as the one she knew but she could pinpoint what were the differences, but they were subtle. </p><p> </p><p>After Core finished there was a good moment of silence for the truth to settle in. Surprisingly, Ink broke it as he introduced every other skeleton there. He also informed the girls that their brothers weren’t here but will be coming back later. Core nodded in understanding, thinking about how to tell them about Project GREEN. That was until the counterpart of Mob, Skull was his name, asked what they were doing here.</p><p> </p><p>“We are here to heal and rehabilitate Error.” Core said simply which caught the skeleton’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you're not here to hurt him? To kill him? To take him back?” Echo, counterpart to G, asked. Voicing the other surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and we can prove it.” Periment chimed in as she took off her backpack, embroidered with the name ‘Invigorator’. She pressed the button and the backpack began to fold into itself then transform into a horizontal incubation pod. The skeletons were in awe. “This is the Invigorator. It will help Error energize him, to fill him with life and energy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What will it do to him?” Hearts, Lust’s counterpart, asked. He clearly looked confused and cautious.</p><p> </p><p>“It's meant to get Error in the habit of eating and drinking on his own, is what Periment said in english. Consumption therapy, if you please.” Core informed the group, now understanding what Periment said as she took off her own backpack, embroidered with the name ‘Remedial’. She repeated the actions Core did with her pack, as it began to transform. Finally looking like a mechanical bed platform with a huge ring around the lower side.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the Remedial. It was designed to stabilize the patient's SOUL and to help with the patient's mental therapy.” Periment huffed as she made her explanation simpler, so that even idiots could understand. Core smirked and shook her head like, ‘What are you doing?’ The skeletons were just in awe. They never seen things like this before, mostly because they don’t have a Sciencetale.</p><p> </p><p>“The backpack Frisk has holds the Curative. Curative was made to induce the patient with healing magic to replenish stats and correct or stimulate the SOUL's magic flow throughout Error’s body.” Periment said pointing the backpack Frisk was holding up for everyone to see. </p><p> </p><p>“The suitcase Vita’s vines have been holding is the Vulnerary. We made the Vulnerary specifically for Error’s psychical pain.” Periment informed while Vita’s vines held up the suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean help with Error’s psychical pain?” Killer asked, not sure as to what they meant by that. Nor did the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Periment and her team of scientists, made the Vulnerary specifically for Error. It is able to heal any and every wound Error has on his body. I am not even joking. I swear the Vulnerary can resurrect whoever is being treated by it.” Core said to the now shocked skeletons. </p><p> </p><p>‘Jesus, who even are these people?’ Geno thought to himself as he watched the girls press certain buttons on the machines that made them transform back into backpacks. ‘They must really want to heal Error to go this far.’</p><p> </p><p>“How will the machine be able to heal Error though? Regular healing magic won’t cut it.” Daze commented thinking back on their visits to Lady Life in Reapertale.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, … we didn’t use regular magic.” Periment said before her features saddened. The skeletons were now intrigued. Core looked at the ground before she began explaining about their discovery of Laeh’s magical connection to Error. How she could heal him with Error rejecting her, via puking it all out. But they explained what happened to her and how they had to extract her semblance to keep her magic in existence. She also explained how the machines also had a procedure to mix both Error’s own magic and Laeh’s as a precaution. The skeletons nodding in understanding and in sadness. This Laeh was special but died before she really helped in person.</p><p> </p><p>“She was the central variable to Project Green. It is our code name for finding and healing Error.” Core finished her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we are glad that people like you came looking to help Error and that people like you even exist is Error’s multiverse.” Blue said and that is what struck Core. They aren’t the only ones that are going to be looking for Error, nor are they the only ones that are coming with intentions to do something to Error. Just far worse than theirs. Core got up to her seat and slowly walked over to the end of the table where Ink was sitting. She stood right in front of him, and he looked at her with concentration.</p><p> </p><p>“I must warn you all that Inky and the council will be looking for Error. They will come for him. They have made the same portal device we have. They will be less than merciless when it comes to Error.” Core warned the group of skeletons but they seemed to grasp the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Be less than merciless to them when they come.” At that, all the skeletons looked grim. And Core’s next words put a smile to their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Give them<b> hell</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *       </p><p> </p><p>“Error.” Said skeleton looked up at Core. Core could tell the skeleton was apprehensive. “There is something about Laeh you should know about.” Core watched as Chaos and Chara stilled in Error hold, faces paling. Chaos looked at Chara as Error seemed to twitch as he had a bad feeling. The skeletons behind her seem to have hung their heads. They were recently informed of the girl’s sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p><b>“KnOw aBOut wHAt?”</b> Error asked cautiously, he noticed the distress in Core’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Her AU collapsed. Along with five others. She’s-” “Gone.” Chara finished, hiccuping and sobbing. She buried her face in Error’s trench coat, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. Core seemed to look emotionless as Error had a panic attack and crashed. The sight of Error digging his sharp, bony fingers into his skull, making blood drip down his face and scream, replayed in her mind. Along with the words he kept repeating and murmuring.</p><p> </p><p><b>“it’SaLLmYfAuLtit’SaLLmYfAuLtit’SaLLmYfAuLt-”</b> </p><p> </p><p>After the commotion, crys, growls, cursing, hugs, and finally goodbyes, the seven were standing in front of the portal that was going to lead them back home to their dying multiverse. After talking, restraining, reasoning, and explaining to Swap why they can’t bring Error back, they looked at each other. Looking for doubts in one another. Core glanced at the people she will most likely never see again, but knowing that she has done everything she could to make her life right, she was at ease.</p><p> </p><p>Core looked back at these familiar but wrong faces. They reminded her so much of the people she once trusted back in her multiverse. But that didn’t matter, at least not any more. Looked back at Error, and he looked back at her. Error’s face had shown so much pain, yet she could also see relief. He had confessed before that he was so conflicted about what to think about leaving their multiverse behind, but now that they had said goodbye. Things were now easier on him.</p><p> </p><p>“It is nice to know that our effort had been put to good use. Thank you and …” Core stopped, she seemed to be contemplating what to say next. She lifted her head and smiled. “Farewell.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the team of seven jumped through the portal. The other multiverse said their goodbyes along with Error and his sons before they all disappeared. The hard ground of the CSOB platform slammed into their faces as the portal split them out. Chaos looked up to see Nightmare and his gang waiting for them. Nightmare immediately noticed that Error wasn’t with them and his face contorted into one of fury. He made his way over to where Core was trying to lift herself from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare…,” Core wheezed out, everyone stared at her. Nightmare stopped in his tracks as he watched Core kneel before him, her legs too weak to support her whole body. “I have a confession to make.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaos and Periment could only lay silently as Core began to tell Nightmare EVERYTHING. How she had lied to him, his gang, Inky, and the council. How she had never had the intention of bringing Error back to their multiverse. Telling him, she believes they should die for what they have done to him, whether that was hurting him or letting others hurt him. She explained to him everything about Project GREEN, about Laeh, about the machines they had been working on. She told him everything, she told him the truth.   </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you tell me this? Why now?” Nightmare finally said, his gang waiting in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I h-have nothin-ng left-t to h-hide, n-ow that I-I am goin-g to die.” Core retorted, she glanced over at Periment. The gleam in Core’s pitch black eyes told another story. One that Periment never wishes to see, but always knew it would come. Core was dying as her <b> <em>destiny</em> </b> has been fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>“If you knew I was going to kill you because of this, you could’ve hid it or lied some more!” Nightmare shot back at the monochrome girl as she was starting to fall limp.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare,” He looked at Vita as she was now standing but trembling. “Core would die no matter what she does, it’s how she goes is her choice and her path.” Vita noticed the shock on Nightmare and the gang faces. Crazed smirk disappearing, sockets widening in dreadful shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean she will die no matter what?” Nightmare question, his tentacles going limp behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Core no longer has any hope. What was left was holding onto the lifestrand of only two goals. Laeh and Error. And as you can tell, Laeh is no longer with us and we are never seeing Error again. What little hope Core had went into freeing and healing Error from his torture. Now that she did that, ... she-!?” Vita cupped her mouth, eye widening in shock as tears trickled down her cheeks. Nightmare looked back at Core and, if it was possible, his socket widened even more. Core was limp in his tentacles, but her body began to glitch in a way that looked like she was fading away. As soon as the glitches touched her, her body would deform and crack. Like china. It was slow at first but then it became faster, until nothing was left in Nightmare’s tentacles except for shattered SOUL shards. </p><p> </p><p>Core felt like she was falling, pitch blackness surrounded her. Then the unbearable pain of being ripped apart then put back together, repeated over and over again. Yet she could not feel the tears fall from her eyes. That is until the pain soothed when she felt something brush her hand. She looked down and was met with a butterfly glowing all the cool colors of the night sky. They mixed and flowed into each other like watercolors. It fluttered about, in beautiful intricate ways. Then she saw more, and more butterflies as they began to swarm. They flooded the empty black space. Core was engulfed in the pure beauty of it all. See soon felt like she was in an embrace, and what a beautiful embrace it was. If made Core feel relief and she breathes out a content sigh. Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she was only conscious to hear a voice through all the fluttering and emotions.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You have chosen your destiny, child. Thank you.”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>--Chapter End--</p><p>(https://youtu.be/_qpq2hHzAZY) </p><p>Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here! </p><p>I loved this song a few years ago, and I still do. </p><p>When I was writing and crafting how to wrap up Realization, I came across this song in my mix-playlist. I read the lyrics and I found that it fits perfectly with the relationship between Error and the Unstableverse. It is mostly in the Error's narrative, but I could also see it in Ink's and Core's. So I just added it at the end, like at the end of a movie or episode for the credits. </p><p>Enjoy it! </p><p>So, I FINALLY wrapped up Realization. All three parts. And looking back on it. The part progressively got larger and longer. It makes me happy and I don't know why. Anyway, just like I promised, I showed you what has been happening within the council. Or really with the central members. Classic and Dream had already that conversation when Dream had to get stuff off his chest back in the actual story of HWHBB. Then Mob came in with information he had gathered along with information Lust had given him. Then there Reaper who just couldn’t care anymore since the multiverse seemed to be ending. I also showed the relationship between CSOB and the 'Bad Sanses'. It does not look pretty if you caught the commotion and tension. I had also got excited when I was writing the reaction of the travel team meeting the Stableverse. That was fun! </p><p>And if it wasn't already clear. Core did die at the very end.</p><p>She is officially in the afterlife. And if you couldn't tell, I have been hinting to this throughout the three parts. Continuously. I mean this was where I was going to end Realization from the very start. Realization was always going to end with Core dying, from the very beginning. Mostly because, Core is the main character for this drabble. And as long as Core is alive, this drabble could continue. So to end in a clean cut, I kinda killed her. But I made sure I ended it peacefully. I love Core, she is the best. Especially in this drabble, in my point of view.</p><p>Thank you for enjoying this ride with me on Realization part one through three. And I am so sorry for the wait. I hope I can make an agenda in the future, but for now I’ll update when I can. Now I am going to get working on introducing you all to the next drabble as we’ll be getting ready to go on another ride.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Luv u all!</p><p>-G4 </p><p>//Hint for the next drabble://</p><p>He hurt. Pain overtook everything as darkness swallowed him whole and took away his sight. Bones shattered like SOUL, sockets no longer visible as the warning signs took over them. He begged and pleaded for it all to stop, for MERCY, yet none was given by the one said to be the most Merciful of all the Monsters. In a panic, he made his escape through the portal. Nowhere in mind, just to get away, to make the pain stop! The cruel Creator had proved his point, there was no need for more pain and harsh words. He knew that no one would ever be there for him, to hold him tight and never let go. This much was a fact that even he knew, it was carved into his bones, into his very SOUL.</p><p>So why was there a soft and gentle voice soothing him, butterflies surrounding him like giving him thousands of hugs, how was it possible for magic much stronger than his own to take away the pain as it surrounded him, taking over all the pain, for such power much like FATE to show him such MERCY?</p><p>He then felt cold as his body was surrounded by snow and wind. He heard footsteps, yet when he tried to open his eyes he could see nothing. Then he felt baby hands, gentle touch him.-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Delicate China</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pieces are falling. The pieces are falling. What to do when the pieces are falling? Pick them up. Toss them aside. Jumble them around. Make them fly. Wait around. On the ground. The pieces are falling into place. What a great masterpiece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>“I will not be another flower picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget.” - Erin Van Vuren</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cold. Everything felt cold. That was the only feeling he could feel. Only now conscious of what felt like an internal sleep. Pain swept over him, pressing itself down on the poor glitching skeleton. Cold and pain. Over and over again, they were the only sensations he could feel. Error’s mind was in a whole other world though. He had fully woken up and now just began to scramble to find cover because for all he knew he could be in broad daylight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was panicking. Where was he? How long had he been unconscious? Did he die? Is this a dream? What will Ink do if he finds him? Will the Sans of this AU take advantage of the vulnerable state? Anxiety only grew when he snapped his sockets open, only shut them in a heartbeat. Whimpering, he sobbed knowing very well his sight had been taken away by the Creator. Having been blind before, Error immediately began thinking of ways to work without them. But yet, through all of this, Error wished he had just died. That all this pain and suffering could end. He didn’t care how he died just that he died eventually. His mind was in a constant state of thinking as possibilities raced and cluttered the space. All were focused on the ever-crushing question, what will happen now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost to his thoughts and paranoia, Error could not expect or prepare himself for the company - </span>
  <em>
    <span>or in his words, confrontation </span>
  </em>
  <span>- of two little babybones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of cold piercing into his feet like daggers was unbearable, but the sans of the AU ran whimpering and crying from the pain of potential frostbite. In his mind, he wonders if just letting those people find them would be better than enduring this suffering, but in his heart, he knew nothing of the world outside therefore it had to be better than that place. Because he wouldn’t know what to do if it wasn’t. If the outside wasn’t good, then nothing and nowhere was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that conclusion instilled in his SOUL, his drive to be free and away from the harm of them was greater than the pain and the fear he faced from the winter storm. Twitching and trembling he made his way through the tree line, glancing from time to time at the unaware baby bones in his shivering arms. He began to lose feeling in his little limbs, that must’ve meant the cold was reaching to his core. Yet, that never stopped him nor did it slow him down. He had to keep running. Adding to that fact was that the faster he ran the less pain he felt from the cold in his feet, this gave him an incentive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though not fully knowing where he was going, the little guy made twisted and turns, roundabouts and cross-paths. Sometimes he found himself running in circles once or twice. Hope began to dwindle before stumbling upon a puddle of blood. He spotted another one but it headed in the west direction rather than north. Having curiosity take the best of him, he took the risk of going west. He followed the strange trail of blood. The more he followed, the more he found. The puddles began to be bigger, and strangely enough, the scenery began to get brighter. Almost like an opening to a meadow, not like the little baby bones knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until his eye-lights glazed over what was in front of him did he finally freeze in utter shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black boned skeleton, broken and fractured, bleeding from every wound on his glitching body lay before him. What unsettled the baby bones was the fact that the skeleton before him was scraping at the ground, whimpering and sobbing as he writhed in pain. He watched as the other downright dragged himself on the ground, completely disregarding the agony he was in. The little one watched for a good heartbeat as he witnessed the skeleton crawl on the ground as if to save his life and hear the stomach-lurching ruptures and cracks. Horror would describe how the babybones felt if he knew the word and what it meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment in which the little bones came to the possibility that the skeleton before him had escaped like he, himself, had. He also wondered if they were from the same place. With that in mind, the babybones were less scared of the other. In fact, he found the unknown courage to come up to the skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error titled his head, thinking that he had heard something. But quickly shrugged it off as part of his mind playing tricks on him. That was until he felt the slightest graze of a finger did he snap. He shrieked and screamed, lashing out. He sent out a shock wave from his magic and aura, hoping and praying that they left him alone. Wasn’t he in enough pain? Will they ever be satisfied? When will this suffering and torture be enough? The outburst quickly died as the Error began to wail and beg. Repeating pleads for mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The babybones dashed and hid behind a tree farthest from the skeleton when he sent out the shockwave. Fear overwhelmed his senses, everything in his body was telling him to make a run for it. It was clear because of the action that the skeleton was hostile like HIM and clearly didn’t look like he wanted to be helped after that outburst. But there was tugging in his SOUL that something wasn’t right. The skeleton was clearly in pain, but … the little one clearly lost all of his bravery after that shockwave. Plus, he didn’t know the skeleton in the slightest, for all he knew this could be a trap. With that in mind, the babybones turned on his heels and got ready to leave the broken skeleton behind. That was the little one’s plan before he heard it. It was faint. It was quiet. It was hard to understand. But he heard it, and he froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“... meR-rcY…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The babybones and his now awake brother turned around to look at the skeleton who was now curled up in a ball. Whimpering and hushing himself as if he did not want to be heard. The sight was simply heart wrenching, even for the two little ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“PlEAse-e … Ha-VE meCRy… nO-o mORe!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error’s cries became louder as he heard footsteps towards him. But what he could not notice was that the footsteps were light and fragile but the crunching of snow could not describe that to him. But then Error fell silent as he felt two very small hands coo and hush him. They comforted him. And that’s when Error realized, it was a child. Worry and confusion erupted is Error’s SOUL. Children? If Ink ever knew he was ever near children he would rip Error apart, limb by limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The babybones had caressed the other’s face trying to urge the other to open his sockets so that he may see them. Even going as far as to glint their own eyelight’s to give Error incentive. And Error obeyed. The children flinched when Error’s sockets snapped open but then they gasped as no eyelights were staring back at them, only static, glitches, and errors. Sympathy surged in the children as they came closer to Error. The sans heard Error murmur something under his breath. The sans got closer to hear what he had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“lEaVE… nOt sA-SafE…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sans shook his head in denial. “No. No leave.” No. Being with this skeleton was much safer than with HIM. What was he talking about? “Safer here than with HI-HIM.” The babybones shivered and his teeth chattered after he spoke. Clearly showing the cold was getting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing this Error lifted himself and sat up. Error took his bloodied and tattered scarf off, without thinking, and wrapped it around the two children. In Error’s mind, no child should be cold. They should be warm and comforted just like their unfaltering spirits. The babybones were very shocked by this and looked at him questionably, only for it to disappear at the skeleton looking like he was about to be knocked out. A thought flashed in his mind. This skeleton was safe, what else was more evident? So without another wasted breath, the two scurry into his lap, being careful not to hurt the skeleton even more, then bolted up his shirt into his rib cage. Error was too startled to react to the two baby bones to even think of dealing with the two right then. He was so tired. There was so much pain. It was cold. And there were two children who willingly came up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was unsure what was real and what was not. And it was even harder for him to tell since he could not see. Putting everything he had ever known aside, he sealed the two children in his rib cage - </span>
  <em>
    <span>even if it hurt for them to even be in there in the first place</span>
  </em>
  <span> - let his magic engulf their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaware of the deity watching over them, smiling and giggling with delight. The three were entangled in the deity’s ever-changed web but soon things would be set in stone. The only thing missing in that equation was for it to actually happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“My dear children, take care of my chosen child. I know you will do your best.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The deity cooed and giggled. Her child may be broken and as delicate as china, but that never stopped them. Nor will it stop his </span>
  <b>
    <em>destiny</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(https://youtu.be/QkT20aPhvY8) </p><p>Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here!</p><p>I am so, so, so, so sorry for the long-awaited update. And I honestly think I rushed this. I am sorry if it is short! T-T</p><p>Of course, I am continuing this book. I am not dead. But I wish for you all to know, I have been working, writing, and reading. Practicing and trying to get better at my writing style. I hope you enjoy the song that I put in as well. Just a little something to introduce you all with to this next series I will be taking us on.</p><p>Now this series of parts should be self-explanatory. Here is the prompt:</p><p>“So, I haven't come up with a full-fledged summary for this particular one as it's said in the title, it’s 'delicate'. This is more of a what-if, so to speak: What if Delusion, BMAMA!Error, fell into the Stable Multiverse that Erratum falls into in Healing What Has Been Broken (old version)? How would Delusion react to Null and Void? How would Null and Void react to Delusion? How would the multiverse's AU Sanses and Papyrus' react to Delusion? Would the Stableverse be just as overprotective like they were/are with Erratum or will they be more so?”</p><p>Hope you all remember this from the “Before the Storm…” part. I am pretty sure you all enjoyed that little brainstorm of ideas that I have.</p><p>So I hope you all like and enjoy Delusion, BMAMA!Error, as much as I do. Because this whole next series of parts will be about him in/meeting the Stableverse.</p><p>See you all in the next update! Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Luv u all!</p><p>-G4 </p><p>[Word Count: 1963]<br/>[Character Count: 10661]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A True Puppeteer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(https://youtu.be/ykZhdSFdDWo)</p>
<p>(Summary: [ERROR: No entry])</p>
<p>"[ERROR: No quote entry]" - [ERROR: No source entry]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>"YoU KnOw, mY liFE wOUlD Be sO muCh eAsiEr If I wAs ThE hEArtLEss DesTRoYer Ink mADe mE oUt To bE."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error stared at the blankness of the Anti-VOID. Knitting needles in his hands, strings falling from his sockets like tears. Sighing before going back to work on repairing his damaged blue scarf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink seemed to have gotten more aggressive over the years. Error really believes he started to give up on reasoning with him to not destroy. Sure, they made a truce, but look how long that lasted until Ink had the bright idea about visiting X-Tale. Thinking back on it, nobody really remembers the X-Event. Practically Nobody. Not Ink, not Dream, not Nightmare, not Classic, not Fell, not Swap. Heck! Not even Cross remembers how his own AU getting destroyed or the damage he put on the Multiverse. All because Error was able to stop the X-Event, though it seemed to be at the price of everyone's memory of it. If Error was being honest, he felt cheated. He's been keeping the multiverse from crumbling ever since the beginning, while Ink just crowned himself with the title of being the "Protector of the AUs" and was praised for it. He used to think that was unfair but ... that had changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only good side to the X-Event was that Ink finally got his wish. He had a SOUL, which had also given him the power to create AUs. Now, all that Ink used those vials for were special or more damaging attacks. Which actually caught Error by surprise the first time he used them in one of their many, MANY fights. Red seemed to be Ink's new favorite attack to use on Error.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"aT lEaSt iNk wAs rIgHt AbOuT OnE tHInG."</b> Error said without thinking nor really caring if that 90's Nightmare was listening. Eye-lights never leaving the sight of the blinding white. He ripped his sockets from the Anti-VOID and looked back down at his blue scarf. He really needed a new scarf, but before he made a new one he needed materials. The only yarn he hasn't touched was the red yarn. He didn't like to use it. It reminded him too much of his Papyrus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"i Am LaiR."</b> Error continued, while also ignoring the Anti-VOID's peanut gallery. <b>"ANd OnE oF tHe bEsT At tHaT."</b> Thinking back on it, Error has probably lied to everyone he can think of and mostly likely has met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's kept a facade up since the beginning, or ever since he's been a destroyer. The same facade that told everyone he met that he is bent on destroying all the timeline's and AU's anomalies, mistakes, and glitches. That he's hypocritical, insane, psychotic, and pretty much any description of a heartless killer of ... many. He has been able to fool everyone, even the two guardians from that AU called Dreamtale that are supposed to have a thing for emotions and telling who is lying. Well, pretty much everyone except for a selected few. Swap was one of them. Though that was only because Error had stooped that low and had gone that far to cover his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink had commented, in one of their fights, of how Error had been "calmer." To Ink, because of Error's facade, Error looked angry. Really angry. But in reality, Error was terrified. People could describe him as "calm." This was not good, no not good at all. Error knew he had to do something or THEY would punish him for slipping up. THEY couldn't know, THEY'd be furious. THEY would wrap their rotten strings and chains around his bones to either rip them off, break them, scar them, or use them to hurt himself. Then their chains would latch on to his wrists, ankles, and neck. Using him as a puppet, forcing him to do and say things he would never say. But then again, nothing about himself as truly him. After all, he faked it all. He played the way THEY wanted him to. The way FATE wanted him to. So he wouldn't be forced into a situation like that, he decided to take dangerous measures. He "destroyed" the original Underswap and kidnaped both the human's SOUL and the Sans. He didn't actually destroy Underswap, after all the core aspect was taken and can always be given back. Yes, Error knows how to restore a destroyed AU by keeping the human's SOUL alive, although he would never let himself admit it out loud. That would be too risky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having Swap with him in the Anit-VOID was dangerous in Error's mind but Error wasn't in the best situation to think things through. He should've thought about it just a little longer as Swap seemed to have grown on him. Granted, Error is not dumb. He is only naive, ... to a certain extent. Swap had somehow caught on to this, along with finding out Error has been hiding behind a mask he doesn't want to wear. The reason for this was still a mystery to the bubbly skeleton at the time as he watched the destroyer's complexion crumble bit by bit. The more they talked, the more questions came up. The more time they spent around each other, the more Swap could tell Error began to have a soft spot for him. Error's threats to Swap became more empty. Error's words wouldn't hurt to the point he would only compliment the other. If Swap was being honest, he wanted to stay with Error, forever. Swap loved watching Undernovella with Error, along with sewing, knitting, crocheting, and weaving. Error was very talented in Swap's sockets. But what Swap loved about Error the most was how understanding he was. Error didn't think Swap was helpless, but he knew Swap had limits and what they were. Though Error did catch on to how Swap found out about his facade. Swap had lied to many people too, this led to Error thinking if telling him about the balance of the multiverse was worth it. And he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Error decided that getting rid of Swap was a good idea was when the truth about the existence of himself came into the light. The voices had been bugging Error for days on end about how destroying Swap would be so much easier as everything else about Underswap was already destroyed except for the human SOUL and the skeleton brothers. Yes, Stretch was still alive and most likely plotting Error's demise in the Omega Timeline. To be honest, Error has always known where the Omega Timeline was and could go there if he wanted to but never did. Though, that never stopped him from selling the lie that finding the Omega Timeline was one of his top priorities. So, in being spiteful, he decided to use the human SOUL of Underswap to restore the AU and send Swap back. Things went overwhelmingly well when he restored the AU, the voices were pissed and threatened him to his enjoyment. Though, some of the voices threatened to tell THEM about what he did and that did scare him. But thought about dealing with it later. Swap was more important. Before Swap left the Anti-VOID, he was allowed to request three things of Error.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Swap asked for was why did Error destroy. When Error gave his hours-long answer, things in Swap's head began to click. Why was Error so overprotective and possessive? He has never had the choice to keep anything or have anything for his own. Why did he hate the AUs? He never did, he only wanted to save them from suffering. Though one thing led to another and had to destroy them so that they wouldn't destroy each other. Why was he so caring and loving? He has never been given those things, but he doesn't want others to feel like he has. Why did Error never eat or drink? Wasn't by choice, THEY saw how much time it took up and told Error not to eat or drink anymore. Why did Error never sleep? Again, wasn't his choice. THEY didn't deem it necessary for him, so he didn't sleep or he'd be given nightmares. When Swap had realized all of this, a bit of his SOUL seemed to have been broken. He never wants to leave Error alone, not after what he has told him. He was too valuable, too precious to let go of. But yet again, and no matter how much Swap hates it, it was his FATE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second thing Swap asked for was hugs and cuddles. Now, Error was caught off guard by this one. Why would Swap want to hug or even cuddle a filthy, dirty killer like himself? He would never know. But thinking about it, he never wants to taint Swap's innocents. Being stubborn, Error protested and asked Swap to consider something else. Swap, also being stubborn, refused knowing exactly what Error was getting at. This went on for a half an hour before Error gave in much to the overflowing joy of the bubbly skeleton. As much as Error doesn't not like being touched and is downright afraid of it, he is too used to being around the other. Swap hugged and snuggled into Error's embrace, feeling safe and loved all the while. Giggling from time to time while cuddling the destroyer. Error surprisingly relaxed a little, letting Swap's giggles of love and comfort drown out the deathly silence of the Anti-VOID. When they both agreed the cuddle had gone on long enough and separated, Swap had to refrain himself from reaching out and hugging Error again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third thing Swap asked for was that Error would visit him so that they could see each other again. Swap could see the hesitance in Error's form, clearly Error did not think that was a good idea. But Error knew he could not say yes because of THEM, nor could he lie to Swap and say no. So again, Error protested and asked Swap to reconsider his request but knowing Swap, it was futile. Swap had refused, he would not let this go. Error knowing he would be defeated in the end as he was the "bad guy," gave in and promised he would visit Swap when he had the chance to. Swap seemed content in this answer and made his final farewell to the destroyer. That was the last time they saw each other for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most people were easy to fool. Hell, everyone was easy to fool in Error's sockets. Mostly because he has been fooled and manipulated too many times than he can count by THEM. If he tried better he could have fooled Swap. He didn't bother hiding anything from Fresh, but still tried to avoid him like the plague. Core was a different story on how she knew, and even Error still didn't know how she knew about him. Core did remember the X-Event along with XChara and XGaster as they all witnessed Error save the multiverse. Yeah, SAVE. Core thought she was dreaming, but that was thrown out the window when she met face to face with XGaster in the blankness of what was left of X-Tale. They had asked each other if they remembered what happened, then one thing led to the next and it all led back to Error. Core was now confused about what exactly were the destroyer's motives, and she didn't seem to be the only one puzzled by that either. XGaster was confused, intrigued, and shocked at what Error was capable of. To be able to defy being overwritten wasn't something that was normal. Not even the X-Event could be able to defy its own power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even XChara was confused until he met Error again through an encounter on a mission by Nightmare as Cross joined the gang not long after the stop of the X-Event. Cross had been worried about XChara as they have been on an all-time low: refusing to help Cross for whatever reason, refused to talk about it, refused to even appear in a ghost form period. But when Cross encountered Error on one of his stealth missions while spying on Ink and Dream, XChara seemed to have taken ghost form and studied up close Error. This confused him beyond degrees but scared him when he noticed Error's eye-lights follow XChara as the child studied him. When they got back from the mission and reported to Nightmare, Cross went to his room to chat with XChara to get some answers. When XChara explained what Cross could not remember, Cross almost let his rage get the best of him. Ink had cursed them without an AU or home and still thought he was the good guy enraged him. Then again it did explain a few things about Error, but brought up too many questions and thoughts he shall not mention. Yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fooling Nightmare and Dream was tricky, but Error was talented enough to find a way. With Nightmare, all he had to do was insult him and tick him off to the point he was no longer interested in the information Error had but more on trying to kill him. Dream was different, Error couldn't tell if Dream had much of a grasp on emotion like Nightmare did but Error didn't take any chances. Error would say cruel and unjust things to throw off Dream's focus from how he felt to what he was describing to Dream. If Ink was with Dream, or really if Dream were with Ink, Error would screw around with Ink making him feel an overflowing amount of negative emotions as a smokescreen. Error had used that method until the day Nightmare confided to him that Dream never knew about the villagers' abuse or even why he ate the apples. Nightmare also confided to Error about Night, who was Dream's actual brother. He explained that when Night ate the apples, they created himself. That they shared the same body but only Nightmare could control it. Like a relationship between a parasite and a host, just with a few different variables. Error wouldn't show it because of his facade, but he was shocked. Even though he could see Night's ghost from time to time and even able to communicate with him, he never thought Night was so important to Nightmare by the way he explained everything to Error. He told Nightmare he wouldn't tell a single SOUL.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Error and Nightmare had a fight with Ink and Dream. Error was getting ticked off by Dream's brotherly monologues to Nightmare as he could clearly see it wasn't doing anything for the golden guardian. So Error thought of explaining why Nightmare was this way. He lied and said that he was the one to corrupt and convince Nightmare to eat the apples. Saying that he would grow powerful and that he didn't need anything else. Ever since that fight, Dream has had a rare hatred and was dead set on putting Error in his place. While Nightmare was shocked, not that Error would think of saying that or how he felt Dream's rare hatred. No, he was shocked by how well Error delivered the lie. If Nightmare didn't know any better, he would have thought Error was actually telling the truth. Then Nightmare realized something. If Error was that good at lying, Error could be lying about anything, and it would never be questioned for a lie. That also made him question how truthful Error has been to him or really anyone. Because if Error is that talented in lying and faking, he must have been doing it a lot and for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granted, Error wasn't aware of all the people realizing that they were stuck in his strings of lies, but that didn't mean he wasn't distracted with other problems. After the X-Event "accidentally" led to Ink being the creator of the AUs, they were officially enemies. Error had learned a long time ago that Ink also hears voices but in the Draw Verse. These voices were nothing like the ones Error hears in the Anti-VOID, they talked about adoration, love, compassion, heroism, and, most of all, creation to Ink. Ink would say that the voices would ask questions that they already know but only asked them because they wanted to hear the answer from them, their creations. After he got a SOUL, Ink explained to Error how the voices confessed that they had planned for this moment where they would gift Ink everything he wanted. And that was a SOUL with the power to create anything. After that, Ink explained, the "creators'" voices told what to create for AUs and inspired him to create different "what if" AUs. Though Error knew exactly what these voices were or, at the very least, where they came from. They were from THEM. As Error knows all too well now, THEY've always liked a hero and Ink was their hero. The protagonist in this world of pretend THEY've made, and someone had to be the antagonist. And as all fantasy worlds go, the antagonist will always be the conflict that leads the protagonist to become the starring hero. In Error's mind, it had all made sense now. THEY had formed Error into the antagonist to pave the path of their protagonist, Ink. This was never a game, at least not for him or Ink, it was a story. THEY will play Fate as Error and Ink run with the script. Error's disgust in his own existence worsened in that very moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error had also found out that Ink has been spreading stories about "Error, The God of Destruction" to educate everyone on who and how dangerous he is. If they didn't know about him already. Error wouldn't admit that he is ... fine or okay, because he never will be. Error does not have the best socket-sight, nor is he mentally stable, is prone to having panic attacks, has many phobias, and will never open himself up to anyone without a fight. It's been like that ever since he confided in the Geno from one of the copies of Aftertale. Error won't talk about what happened with that particular Geno. Mostly because THEY laughed in his face about it. It was scarring at the very least, to Error. His trust, confidence, and self-esteem were taking and exploited that day. Though that was the very same day he discovered Outertale. The millions of glittering lights calmed him down from the traumatizing event. After that whenever he thought he was going to have a panic attack or couldn't take the Anti-VOID any more, he would portal to Outertale and stargaze. Sometimes he would just go to Outertale cause he wanted to. When the Outer, the original, found out that Error, the God of Destruction, was coming to his AU, it made him worry. So Error being the "Villian mastermind" he was formed to be, sought away through this. So Error just planned to visit a different Outertale copy each time. It was a while until Outer, Ink, and THEM found out what Error was doing. Even though this went out for a long time, as soon as Ink got word that Error would visit Outertale a lot, THEY also realized what their glitch had been doing. THEY weren't happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were becoming tense between Destruction and Creation. Error didn't know if this was on purpose or if it wasn't. Though he should've known a long time ago, everything that happened to him was on purpose, on either Fate's behalf or Destiny's. He didn't know Destiny was the sibling to Fate, or better known to Error as THEM, existed but you couldn't blame him. He's only ever known of THEM. Because Error didn't know of Destiny, it gave Destiny an advantage over their sibling. This multiverse that the two entities in control the result of had been in existence for longer than one may think. For 14 eons, it had been in existence, balanced and thriving. That was until THEY set their plan in motion by getting Error to get out of his Anti-VOID. Shortly after that, Error realized that there were worlds outside of the domain he's always known. And that's when curiosity kicked in. Error, like a child, set out in exploration of what he could learn and where, in existence, did he fit in. Traveling AU from AU, oblivious of the attention he got from both those who are unaware or aware of the resets. After all, he was a glitched code. Belonging nowhere and everywhere. And because of this, everyone who ever took notice of him knew that something about him was wrong. Of course, Error didn't know any social or body language and thought practically anything done to him was normal. Whether it hurts or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time dragged on and Error was still in pursuit of his exploration. That was until he found a rather odd place, and looking at how much it resembled his Anti-VOID, Error didn't take much fondness in it. At least it wasn't empty. There were papers and pages that hung from strings in the space. It looked awfully weird to have a world like this in the multiverse was technically Error's first thought. After some investigation, Error left knowing that this place was called the Doodle Sphere and all the pages were the world he had been traveling to. Error picked a random world to visit before going back to the Anti-VOID to figure out what he should do next. The keyword being 'should'. It never occurred to him that he'd meet the person, in his entire lifetime, that will be his breaking point. From time and time again, Error wonders, if he had just gone to the Anti-VOID, if things would've been different. Remembering the day he met Ink was not only catastrophic but heartbreaking. It was the first time in years in which Error finally had any clue about his existence. Though, Ink had a different view of their encounter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One may think that Error was the only one whose life was interfered by the deities, but, sorry to say, that just isn't true. One should know of Nightmare and his ... gang, of course. They are pretty infamous in the multiverse, not as much as Error but enough to make themselves seen as a problem. Nightmare, for one, has his own secrets as well as his encounter with the deities Destiny and Fortune. He isn't the only one hiding secrets either, Horror lied to the gang about being the original Horrortale sans, and he has a very good reason for that too. Because of it, he's always sold himself short which others have already taken notice of, Dust and Killer especially. The others had secrets but they came out some way or another, mostly because it would interfere with missions and teamwork if they didn't. But then there was Cross, who really had a secret but at the same time did not. It wasn't his secret actually, it was XChara's but in the end, it was his as well but he doesn't really remember it. After Error was able to stop the X-Event, everyone in the multiverse lost their memory of it except for XChara and those like him. Error of course remembered the X-Event, mostly because out of all the messes he has had to clean up after Ink, that particular one he had to put in the most effort. Soon after what Error calls the lockdown, he came across the monochrome skeleton and chara ghost. Of course, Error didn't want to risk confrontation with Cross in fear of starting the X-Event again but knew he couldn't leave him for Ink to find and make a huge mess again. So he quickly left and portalled to the gang's base to ask Nightmare a favor. Though Nightmare demanded to know why this was so important, obliviously pointing out that he didn't remember the X-Event not that Error was surprised. Though with the help of Night's magic and influence on the Dreamscape, they were able to regain their memories of the event and also see Error's side of the chaos. The favor Error asked was to take Cross in and make sure to take care of him, in return Erro agreed to attend the meeting Nightmare invites him to as an allied force. With that settled, Cross officially became part of the gang because Error refused to clean up a mess like the X-Event again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when the Nightmare invited Error to the gang meetings, Error felt very uneasy the first few times. And one should've have seen the look on the gangs face when Nightmare announced the first meeting Error was going to be one of their allies. Fear proliferated like a virus in an unsuspecting host. Think about it, your boss was working with the God of Destruction. Not to mention that Cross hadn't heard of Error's reputation yet, which made his devastation of discovery all the more amusing to the gang even more so for Nightmare as he thought it was hilarious Cross was unaware that Error was the reason Nightmare even found and recruited him in the first place. Though it wasn't long that Chara hammered the truth about Cross' actual past to the monochrome skeleton, Cross had become suspicious of Error and stalked him around whenever he visited the castle. Error was aware of it, and because of his paranoia, he always though Cross would attack him at some point. Error assumed this because from what he remembers of Cross was what he did in the X-Event and he doesn't have pretty memories from it. This actually caused an outburst from Error when Cross had gone a little too far and actually scared Error. Error had confronted Cross in front of the gang and decided to set some ground rules and comfort zones. Nightmare was amused which confused Reaper, Hate, and Geno, and slightly concerned them. While everyone else was focused on the two's showdown. They both came to the agreement that they were not on good term and that they will stay out of each others way. A conditional agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, and as if it came out of UnderNovela, Cross and Error kept bumping into each other and bothering each other without much effort. Error would've have thought it be coincidence if it didn't happen on multiple occasions until both Error and Cross got either annoyed - <em>Error</em> - or frustrated - <em>Cross</em>- with it. Though sometimes one of them would find the other doing something interesting. Pretty much anything from eating chocolate to mission analysis. Even though they got irritated by the constant interaction with each other, they started to get interested and/or enjoyed the company. The more this happened, the more they looked forward to hanging out. They began to save hobbies to do with each other. Such as messing with Ink to eating chocolate, all the way to play in the castle's beautiful garden they actually went of their way to make pretty again. Together. That word would bring a smile to their faces without them noticing. Like starting to realize that you don't just see the person as a friend but a best friend. Or maybe something more. Though both Cross and Error kept their new found relationship under wraps from the rest of the gang except Night and Nightmare. When everyone else was gone, and it was just the two of them stuck at the castle, alone, was what they wanted. To be alone with the one was enough. And by the end of the day, when everyhting was said and done, Error had claimed Cross as his own out of a deeper part of his SOUL.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>'Wishful thoughts could only tell what could've been if I hadn't been such a weak fxck!'</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error sighed harshly as he let his hands drop from their knitting position, before looking at all the puppets hanging from what should be called the Anti-VOID's ceiling. His mismatched eyelights stopped at three particular puppets that were closer to each other than they should be. Error made a quick flick with his fingers, then watched as the dangling puppets dropped down into his grasp. The first one was a beautiful replica of Swap, every last detail was from a memory Error had with him. The next one was an exact replica of Cross, right down to the stitching, this particular memory was personal with between Error and Cross as was the one with Swap. The last puppet was one that mirrored himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A puppet of Error.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error held two of the puppets. He let his thumb brush against the Swap puppet's cheek, gentle in affection. Error loves and cares for his very first friend. He is grateful for what little Swap tried to teach him about living normally. Swap is a creation that was created to give affection and show affection, Error knows this well. As Swap has given love and care Error himself doesn't believe he deserves. How many times Error wishes he had treated Swap differently from when they first met, to treat him better? He has lost count. Yet, now that Swap is under his protection, Error will not allow Swap to be treated any less than what he deserves. Error refuses it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error then moved his attention to the doll in his other hand, the Cross puppet. Error let his hand caress the puppet, his thumb stroking where Cross's SOUL would be. Swap had always tried to explain to Error what it's like to be in love with someone but Error never really understood until Cross. Words could not describe the fondness and endearment he held for Cross. The intimacy they share and have with one another is engraved in Error's SOUL. He still remembers the feeling of holding someone that way. Error understands why people value love so much, the feeling is quite unforgettable. The sweet nothings they would say to each other when they were alone at the gang's castle. Cross was his first lover and his only soulmate. Error doesn't want to go through the pain of losing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error's eyelights then fell onto the puppet in his lap, the puppet that looked exactly like him. It layed in his lap, neglected and alone. Error placed the two puppets he was holding beside the Error puppet in his lap. The puppet was no longer neglected and alone. Error whimpered, how he wished to see them again. To be with them again but he can't. He's not a free puppet, not with THEM still around. Though he forgot the peanut gallery again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Aw, ain't that a sore sight for eyes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Too bad you don't have any!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Neither does he!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">A destroyer doesn't need friends!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">THEY didn't form you to be loved, how long do you think until they find someone who actually deserves them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">How long do you think until they ditch you like Geno and Ink did?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ooo, that's a good one!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">But isn't that a dumb question? We all know what the answer is!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">BECAUSE IT'S HIS FATE!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error froze while he heard the voices hooting and howling in laughter after that last voice. His sockets went bank as the voices kept stabbing him with doubts and insults about his relationships with the two other skeletons. Yet, Error felt helpless. It was hopeless to fight the voices, they wouldn't stop for anyone or anything. Well, except for THEM. It was stupid of him to lay Swap's and Cross' puppets next to a puppet of himself, yet he wasn't thinking of the voices at the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"tHe gReAteSt pUPpeTEer iS thE oNe whO kNOwS tHe bESt Of HOw iT feELs liKE tO Be tHe PupPeT." </b>Error muttered, the voices slowly becoming quieter to hear what he was saying. Error looked up at the ceiling of his white prison. Sockets still blank, he winced in pain. Ink had a made an AU a little too large for it to be new. Error got to his feet, confused as to why the voices were still quiet. Error flicked his wrist and a glitching portal appeared. Error knew what was on the other side. He knew Ink had the bright idea to use an army of Sanses and Papyrus' to kill him once and for all. He wonders if it'll work or where he'll be when this is over. So in order to not leave the voices hanging, he finished with a sentence that meant a little more than it should.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"i hAVe bECoMe whAt I wAs fORcEd tO stOp."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error couldn't have known how truthful the sentence was until destiny comes knocking at his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But let's start from the very beginning, shall we?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter End: Prologue</p>
<p>Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here! </p>
<p>I do not know how to start with this. After all, an author shouldn’t really need or have to explain their prologues. So by tradition, I won’t explain mine.</p>
<p>Though I will clarify a few things. </p>
<p>- This multiverse is called the “Divideverse.” And there is a very good reason why I named it that.<br/>- THEY/THEM/IT are an alternate version of FATE from “Healing What Has Been Broken.”<br/>- My version of Error is later nicknamed “Miro” and the reason behind it is wholesome. Plus I wanted a way to differentiate my Error from other versions of Error<br/>- For this story, I do use a lot of rare ships. For example, Error x Cross. You are warned! (No smut! No sex! No lemons!; just a lot of references/remarks)<br/>- Main characters: Error/Miro; Cross; XChara; Swap; Nightmare; Night<br/>- Side characters: Killer, Dust, Horror, Scoundrel, Edge, Rasp, Katana, Hate, Mel, Sensy, UnLust, Sky, Razor, Papy (Dust’s brother), Geno, Reaper, and Fresh<br/>- The X-Event did happen! If you can tell, Miro was able to stop it before the multiverse was destroyed, ultimately saving the multiverse. (I will explain exactly how he was able to stop it later when we come to that.) Though it was at the cost of everyone’s memory of it except for a few.<br/>- Now I just made Error’s kidnapping of Swap just a little darker. Miro didn’t kidnap Swap because he wanted a friend, though that was the lie/reason he told Swap before Swap started to believe otherwise, rather he kidnapped him because of his fear of THEM.<br/>- This will be dark. This will be uncomfortable. There will be trigger warnings. It’s depressing.</p>
<p>I believe that’s all. I’ll edit and add more later if I find more. But for now, that’s all.</p>
<p>Miro is my version of Error in my version of the original undertale multiverse. Now my Error has a lot of angst that he can’t show to anyone but himself. I am going to warn you, and this might even come out in my writing but, there is going to be trepidation, foreboding, disquietude, distress, perturbation, inquietude, apprehension, and malaise. I’m saying this because, if no one has noticed yet, I will be writing the equivalent of how Erratum, from “Healing What Has Been Broken,” got all his psychical and mental scarring. Only that this is with Miro, my own Error. My fondness and pity for Error should arise later on in the story during my author notes, so please read them. I do love Miro, and I have been working on this for a while now. </p>
<p>The Divideverse is not my own creation per-say.  The Divideverse is actually made up of all my different headcanons of the Undertale Multiverse. The characters and worlds belong to their respective creators but the concepts and ideas belong to me, as they are my headcanons. Now, I can see myself already trying to point out and explain each headcanon I introduce in each chapter. That’s going to be fun. The prologue alone has introduced 5+ headcanons of mine, and that is partly why I decided above that I will not be explaining anything. Mostly because that’ll spoil a lot about the story. So straight off the bat of what’s a headcanon: my version of Swap’s kidnaping; my version of the X-Event; my version of Error; my version of Nightmare and Dreamtale; my version of Ink; my version of Nightmare’s Gang; my version of Error’s backstory; etc. Yes, these are all headcanons I’ve made in my mind to understand what the heck was going on! I know some of my headcanons are probably nothing like how their creators intended, but that’s what my mind came up with to understand their storytelling! I’m sorry if I offended anyone!</p>
<p>So ...yeah. T-T</p>
<p>I introduce you to “A True Puppeteer.”</p>
<p>//And before I end this A/N, I want to add this is another book I have been working on along side this one. Sorry if there was confusion. You can find the book on my profile! Hope you enjoy!// </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>Luv u all!</p>
<p>-G4 </p>
<p>(https://youtu.be/ccdn1a5LOwk)</p>
<p>【KAITO】 1/4 【Vocaloid Original】Published by VocaCircus</p>
<p>^ I suggest looking up the lyrics to understand why I chose this song</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>